Ce sentiment qui perdurait
by Nyxia
Summary: UA * Captain Swan moderne / Killian est serveur dans un bar et un soir, Emma Swan décide d'entrer et compte bien avoir du plaisir... Comment une simple nuit peut tout changer
1. Chapter 1

_Hello chers Oncers !_

 _J'ai décidé d'écrire un AU - ou UA -Univers Alternatif (AU étant pour Alternate Universe, le penchant anglophone-)_

 _Killian est serveur dans un bar et un soir, Emma Swan entre..._

 _Rien d'autre à ajouter, mis à part que j'espère que vous aller apprécier ! :)_

 _Bonne Lecture! :)_

* * *

 _ **We fight for all that we believe**_  
 _ **We stand to end this misery**_  
 _ **Take back your nights of loneliness**_

La première fois que Killian la remarqua, il ne vit que son dos et ses longs cheveux blonds.

Ce fut un rire haut perché qui lui fit tourner la tête dans leur direction et il aperçut une grande brune juchée sur de très hauts talons s'esclaffer bruyamment. L'excentricité de la jeune femme le frappa d'avantage que son joli visage ou même ses vêtements ultra provocants (même s'il devait admettre que ses jambes semblaient interminables sous cette jupe beaucoup trop courte et qu'il appréciait tout de même l'exposition de ses atouts dévoilés). Ses gestes étaient larges, elle semblait ne pas cesser de parler, son allure était confiante.

Tout près d'elle, son amie semblait l'écouter dans une attitude beaucoup plus posée. Ses vêtements à elle étaient plus neutres, appropriés toutefois pour l'endroit, la robe courte, les épaules nues, mais rien de bien flamboyant.

Il retourna rapidement aux clients en face de lui alors qu'il versa une bière à un mastodonte qui s'insurgeait que le service soit aussi lent.

Il soupira. _La soirée allait être longue._

/. /

Emma se laissa entraîner dans le bar alors que Ruby s'agitait déjà au son de la musique. L'endroit n'était pas très grand et déjà, presque rempli. C'était un bar de quartier où les étudiants, les habitués et les touristes se côtoyaient sans gêne.

Boston était rempli de ce genre d'endroits et celui-ci fonctionnait plutôt bien, alors Ruby avait voulu voir ce qu'il en était en l'invitant à se joindre à elle pour une soirée entre filles. Emma avait refusé au début, prétextant mille et une raison, mais elle avait bien vite céder et avait même admis que ça ne lui serait d'aucun tort de sortir et s'amuser un peu.

Ça ne faisait pas 15 minutes qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur que Ruby avait déjà accosté deux jeunes hommes et engageait la conversation avec eux, posant mille questions, ses immenses yeux agrandis par l'intérêt réel.

Emma avait toujours une fascination à voir son amie évoluer en public. Elle attirait les gens comme des aimants, les captivants de ses histoires, créant autour d'elle un halo d'attrait inéluctable autant pour les hommes, les femmes et même les enfants. Elle aimait les gens, voulait tout connaître d'eux de sa curiosité bien souvent déplacée, mais jamais méchante. Ruby faisait sentir à chacun qu'ils étaient spéciaux.

Et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elles étaient devenues amies.

Jamais Emma n'avait été particulièrement à l'aise avec les gens, à parler de tout et de rien, _à faire la conversation_ , à être divertissante. Elle avait ce fardeau de moins lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble dans un endroit bondé, Ruby remplissant très facilement la tâche.

Emma avait tout de suite apprécié également la sincérité de son amie, sa bonne humeur inévitablement contagieuse. En revanche, Ruby pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour des questions plus terre à terre, lorsqu'elle voulait un conseil ou n'avait tout simplement pas du tout envie d'être la fille joyeuse qu'elle était généralement.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient pendus aux lèvres de Ruby et Emma se tenait en retrait. Son amie coula un rapide coup d'œil oblique dans sa direction et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Emma se sentait un peu mise à l'écart, elle attrapa sa main.

"Allez, on va danser!"

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait tout à fait se détendre sur une piste de danse sans au moins un verre d'alcool, Emma lui dit qu'elle allait la retrouver après avoir été cherché des ravitaillements.

Ruby était suivi par les deux hommes et le cœur d'Emma se serra un peu. Jamais elle ne serait aussi lumineuse ou attirante que son amie. Elle était _brisée_. Jamais personne ne pourrait la voir comme une femme éblouissante, rayonnante de légèreté et de sourires éclatants.

Elle soupira.

Elle sentait que la soirée allait être longue.

/. /

La deuxième fois qu'il aperçut cette longue chevelure blonde, elle était à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Il voyait maintenant son visage et toute sa perspective changea. Parce que oui, sa tenue était d'un noir neutre et peu flamboyante. Mais la façon qu'elle se pencha vers le barman, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules lui barrant un œil, ses gestes économes et le timide sourire qu'elle adressa à son collègue aurait pu faire se damner n'importe qui. Il ne voyait pas ses traits avec précision, mais il devinait à son corps, à son langage muet, à sa façon de pencher légèrement la tête de côté ou à celle qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle était séduisante. Il émanait d'elle une toute autre énergie que celle de son amie.

Et ce fût soudain, bref.

Elle prit les deux verres de bières et leva les yeux vers lui. _Tristes._ Mêlés d'une lumière fugace, et Killian eut le souffle coupé. Son regard était pénétrant, le traversant de part en part. Il fut déstabilisé un court instant, mais se reprit et lui sourit franchement.

Ce qui sembla la surprendre.

Elle stoppa son geste et ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu.

"Emma, viens nous rejoindre!"

Son amie avait crié de la piste de danse, et ce fût tout.

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers la piste et lui tourna le dos, sans appel.

Elle était déjà ailleurs.

Emma lui tendit sa consommation, elles choquèrent leurs verres l'un contre l'autre, puis calèrent une longue gorgée du liquide ambré.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de bien plus qu'une simple bière pour ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Ces deux iris bleus pétillants, ce large sourire creusé de fossettes. Ces cheveux noirs de jais désordonnés, cette allure presque sauvage, dangereuse.

Il lui avait sourie. _Franchement._

Elle avait toujours été excellente pour jauger les réelles intentions des gens. Elle avait appris très tôt à carburer à ce que son instinct lui dictait. Les fois où elle s'était trompé n'avaient que renforcé d'avantage son aptitude à discerner les êtres humains par la suite.

Il avait été _sincère_. Cette sincérité l'avait prise au dépourvue, et elle _détestait_ être prise au dépourvue.

Elle décida de suivre Ruby, qui se laissait si facilement aller au rythme de la musique. Emma balançait doucement les hanches, suivant le tempo et bientôt, la musique l'envahit, elle respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et s'y abandonna.

Killian à l'autre bout de la salle la vit se bercer par la musique, timidement au début, puis de plus en plus en contrôle.

Il étouffa une plainte au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il la voyait se mouvoir sensuellement, ses hanches roulant lascivement, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant autour d'elle. Elle se tourna à demi et il put voir qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres alors que Ruby lui attrapa les hanches pour qu'elles dansent ensemble. Elles éclatèrent de rire, se faisant tourner mutuellement.

À ce moment, il vit d'elle une parcelle qu'elle ne devait que trop rarement dévoilé, il en était sûr. Et il apprécia être là pour en être témoin.

"Hey, Jones! Arrête de regarder les filles et remets-toi au travail !"

Son collègue lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en riant et Killian lui renvoya une bourrade dans l'épaule et continua la préparation d'un cocktail, en souriant. Il se trouvait chanceux d'avoir d'aussi bons collègues, parce qu'il ne savait littéralement pas comment il arrivait à passer au travers de chacune de ses nuits de travail.

Il était épuisé par ses journées de travail et il sentait comme un fardeau les soirs où il devait les passer à servir des gens pendant des heures. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le lui avait juré. Il lui avait fait la promesse de garder ce lien vivant entre eux. De s'occuper de son bar, qui était devenu son legs.

Après la mort brutale de son frère Liam, dans un accident de voiture, celui-ci lui avait légué son bar dont il avait été le propriétaire depuis des années. Bien sûr, Killian l'avait accepté et non seulement devenait-il le propriétaire et le gérant, mais il désirait y travailler aussi. Pour garder ce contact intemporel avec son frère ainé. Il s'épuisait depuis des mois, travaillant le jour, travaillant le soir, gérant les horaires, les salaires, les rentrées d'argent, les inventaires et les commandes. Il n'avait plus vraiment de temps pour lui. Plus vraiment de temps à consacrer à qui que ce soit.

Et c'est là que Milah l'avait quitté.

Il soupira. Penser à Milah ne lui apportait absolument rien de bon. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant presqu'un an. Il avait aimé son côté aventureux, extravertie, absolument séduisante, qui désirait tout avoir, tout goûté, tout essayer. Ils avaient été en symbiose pendant un long moment, lui pensant qu'il avait enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie, qu'il pouvait maintenant arrêter de chercher.

Mais était arrivé l'accident.

Et elle avait changé. Ou c'était lui ? Ce détail le tourmentait encore et encore. L'avait-il repoussé inconsciemment ou l'avait-elle trouvé trop déprimant, trop sensible et avait décidé de partir, jugeant qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais le Killian qu'elle avait connu. Il avait été _insouciant._ Tellement insouciant de ce que la vie pouvait être réellement.

N'en demeurait pas moins qu'il vivait leur séparation comme un échec, prenant tout le poids de ce malheur sur ses épaules puisqu'il savait que tout était sa faute.

Il n'avait plus été aussi attentif à elle, il avait complètement été consumé par la mort de son frère, complètement investie dans ses nouvelles responsabilités concernant le bar de Liam. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point son frère avait été important pour lui, combien ils avaient été près et jusqu'à quel point son départ le rendait absolument dépourvu et anéantie.

Ses collègues avaient bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était elle le problème, qu'elle n'avait pas été celle qu'il recherchait. Elle avait déguerpie aussitôt qu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Mais une voix dans sa tête, un murmure constant lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas été _assez_ pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas _suffis_ à ce qu'elle reste.

Il leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur la grande brune de tout à l'heure, l'amie de la jeune femme blonde. Elle dansait en rigolant, son corps tout à fait collé contre celui d'un homme. Il savait d'avance comment la soirée allait se terminer pour eux. Il voyait en elle, malgré qu'il refusait d'y penser, Milah qui le séduisait, l'attirait et le piégeait dans ses filets. Il avait connu ça, il avait déjà été là.

Il poursuivit son travail en essayant de chasser ses fantômes.

/. /

Elles se démenaient sur la piste de danse et Emma s'était rarement sentie aussi légère. Ça faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas pris une soirée pour s'amuser et elle devait bien admettre que ça lui plaisait. L'alcool la réchauffait petit à petit et elle se sentait plus détendue. Ses problèmes lui semblaient un peu plus loin maintenant.

Ruby dansait de plus en plus près du grand blond qu'elles avaient connu au début de la soirée. Ça ne dérangeait nullement Emma si ce n'était que son ami semblait vouloir la même chose de son côté et qu'il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant.

Elle les vit quitter la piste de danse dans ce qui semblait être la direction des toilettes et elle se retrouva seule avec l'autre. Emma ne se rappelait même pas son prénom.

Dans une tentative d'oublier sa présence, elle lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir totalement par la musique. Mais déjà, une petite voix lui susurrait, lui rappelait tous les problèmes qui l'attendait chez elle, et elle sut que seulement par la présence trop insistance du jeune homme derrière elle, sa soirée était gâchée.

Et pour confirmer sa pensée, des mains attrapèrent ses hanches et elle sentit son parfum. Un coup d'œil oblique lui confirma que c'était bien lui et elle s'éloigna, mais il la retint fermement, la ramenant brutalement à lui et elle le _sentit_ , son érection sur sa cuisse. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque alors qu'un de ses mains se retrouva sur son ventre et l'autre se faufila sur sa cuisse, à la limite de sa robe.

Une fureur sourde monta en elle et sans y penser, se retourna et lui envoya un crochet du droit directement sur la mâchoire. Le choc le fit se reculer et elle en profita pour s'esquiver.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir quelque chose pour tout gâcher?

La troisième fois que Killian l'aperçue, son regard dardait l'autre. _L'homme insistant_. La façon qu'il l'agrippait brutalement, sa persistance, ses mains sur elle. Et il avait bien vu comment elle ne semblait pas être d'accord.

Il avait bien faillit aller le chercher lui-même pour le faire sortir au plus vite du bar et par le fait même l'assommer et lui faire payer son manque de respect. Mais elle avait été plus rapide que lui et c'est non sans étonnement et avec un très grand plaisir qu'il la vit lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il sourit de son cran. Elle semblait avoir du tempérament et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Il retrouva son regard alors qu'elle quittait la piste de danse. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et elle marcha directement vers le bar.

Elle s'assit à un siège au comptoir et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si elle allait bien.

"Je…j'ai vu la scène avec l'autre gars. Je peux le faire sortir d'ici si tu veux."

Il était penché vers elle, et elle put sentir son odeur. _Épicé._ Rien à voir avec l'autre qu'elle venait de frapper. C'était le même homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, lui qui lui avait sourie. Les yeux bleus, le sourire, les cheveux noirs. Sauf que maintenant, de plus près, tout semblait accentué.

Les yeux plus bleus, les cheveux plus noirs, le sourire plus éclatant, les fossettes apparentes.

La voix était chaude, basse, avec un accent britannique. _Vraiment?_ En plus d'avoir le physique qu'il avait, il devait avoir un accent aussi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non, ça va. Mais je vais rester un moment ici, si ça ne dérange pas."

Killian approuva.

"Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, _lass_! Et j'ai l'œil sur lui, il ne viendra plus t'embêter."

La jeune femme sembla figer pendant un instant. Comme si elle n'était pas habituée à la gentillesse.

Maintenant, il pouvait voir parfaitement ses traits et son impression se renforça.

Elle était _indéniablement_ séduisante. Ses grands yeux vert océan l'analysait, le détaillait dans ses moindres gestes. Elle avait des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire carrée. Elle avait une gêne ou une retenue qui le fascina. Elle venait tout juste de mettre son poing au visage d'un homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle et maintenant, elle semblait sur une réserve. Il voyait que ce n'était pas par timidité. C'était plutôt une sorte de distance qu'elle adoptait, présente mais éloignée, comme retirée en elle-même. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la tristesse possible et imaginable. _Comment pouvait-elle être là, dans cet endroit si festif et bruyant alors qu'elle semblait si triste?_

Sa question le renvoya à sa propre situation et il dût fermer les yeux un instant. (Elle était comme un miroir de son propre état).

Il lui adressa un sourire, qui paraissait tremblant il en était sûr, et il se remit au travail.

Emma regarda pendant un moment les hommes et les femmes qui travaillaient derrière le bar. Ils étaient interpellés de toute part, devaient répondre aux moindres exigences, rabrouer les clients incitatifs et calmer les plus vindicatifs. Elle eut un sourire à les voir aussi agités, dans une sorte de ferveur comme seule la nuit dans les bars peut apporter. Elle scanna le reste de la pièce et son jugement était soutenu par tous les couples qui se tortillaient les uns contre les autres sur la piste de danse.

Elle soupira et retourna à sa bière.

Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer quelqu'un, et surtout pas dans un endroit pareil. Mais une partie d'elle-même, une toute petite partie, aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un qui serait là pour elle, avec qui partager sa vie, avec qui elle pourrait parler de tout et de rien.

Ces derniers mois avaient été si éprouvants, elle ne voulait pas penser à _lui._ Ou à tous les emmerdements qu'il emmenait avec lui.

La jeune femme retourna à son étude des serveurs et ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun. L'homme était grand, bien bâtit et avait un air ombrageux, sombre. Quelque chose de mystérieux.

Et alors qu'elle se faisait la réflexion qu'il était _indéniablement_ beau et sexy, il s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit, faisant ressortir ses fossettes.

"Tout va bien pour toi, _love_? As-tu besoin de quelque chose?"

Sa bière n'était pas terminée, mais il venait quand même s'informer de son état. Et elle eut un pincement au ventre, quelque chose de fugace, mais quelque chose qui la fit arrêter de respirer une seconde.

"Oui, tout va bien, merci!"

Il attrapa un verre derrière lui, commença à l'essuyer et s'appuya au comptoir.

Emma pouvait voir sur sa joue une longue cicatrice et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver. Il remarqua son regard appuyé, se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un large sourire. Elle cligna des yeux, gênée d'avoir été surprise dans son étude et réussit à lui faire un mince sourire.

"Tu avais une amie avec toi tout à l'heure, je me trompe, _darling_? Elle s'est volatilisé?"

Elle remarquait qu'il employait des surnoms avec elle, et malgré son ton assuré, à peine arrogant, elle ne se sentait pas attaqué. Il le faisait comme s'il l'avait connu depuis des années. Quelque chose de familier dont elle n'était pas du tout habituée.

"Oui, mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et haussa les épaules.

\- Elle a trouvé mieux à faire, j'imagine!"

Killian eut encore un pincement au cœur devant cette jeune femme.

Elle le fascinait dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne pouvait nier sa beauté et sa sensualité latente, tous les pores de sa peau respirait l'assurance et l'indépendance de la femme qui en avait vu et connu d'autre. Mais ses yeux, ses deux iris exprimaient diamétralement l'opposé, et Killian se dit que probablement peu d'hommes avait réellement vu au-delà de sa beauté. Avaient regardé au-delà de son apparence et planté leurs yeux dans les siens. Avaient remarqué cette blessure enfouie, ce mal dissimulé.

Mais il le voyait, c'était flagrant. Parce qu'il le reconnaissait. Se reconnaissait.

Un client l'interpella et il s'excusa auprès de la jeune blonde avant d'aller prendre sa commande.

Emma avait remarqué ses yeux à lui qui l'observait, la dévisageait dans les moindres détails, comme un reflet de ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle avait bien vu que sous ses airs charmeurs rôdait un tourment sous-jacent, une fatigue qu'il peinait à cacher. Quelque chose à quoi elle pouvait facilement s'identifier.

Un groupe de jeunes femmes était au comptoir du bar, déjà très festives, criant et riant bruyamment. Elles accaparaient totalement le jeune serveur brun, commandant des cocktails, lui envoyant des sous-entendus à peine voilés allant jusqu'à lui faire carrément des propositions sexuelles. Emma le voyait qu'il manœuvrait pour gérer les commandes d'alcool et les clientes trop insistantes et une femme qui, sans doute, n'était pas heureuse de la façon dont il refusait ses avances lui lança qu'elle aimerait mieux avoir un autre serveur, puisque de toute évidence il ne faisait pas bien son travail et avait l'air complètement indifférent à elle et ses amies.

Emma était ahuri devant l'attitude de la femme, mais le serveur sourit à la cliente et sans lui adresser un autre mot, se retourna vers son collègue et lui demanda de prendre la relève.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et il remarqua qu'elle le regardait et à l'expression de son visage, il sut qu'elle avait été témoin de la scène. Il haussa les épaules dans une attitude de totale indifférence et elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme alcool?"

La question le déstabilisa.

"Le rhum.

Elle indiqua la bouteille derrière lui.

\- Sers nous un verre. Tu en as grandement besoin"

Un sourire agrandit lentement les lèvres du jeune homme alors que son regard était rivé sur elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil, faisant apparaître un air impatient sur son visage, question de détourner son regard d'elle. Ses yeux _curieux_. _Inquisiteurs_. Qui ne demande qu'à la connaître.

"J'espère que ça t'aideras à passer à travers le reste de la nuit."

Ils choquèrent leurs verres l'un contre l'autre et burent une longue rasade.

L'alcool descendit dans leur gorge, brûlant, réconfortant, comme une main amie qui les soutient.

Killian retourna travailler et elle retourna à sa bière.

Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi penser.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Elle n'avait pas revu Ruby depuis un bon moment et elle s'en fichait.

Puis, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Ruby arriva à ses côtés.

"Où t'étais pass-

\- Neal s'en vient ! déclara son amie, les sourcils arqués d'étonnement.

\- Quoi? s'exclama Emma d'une voix haut perchée.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa surprise et Killian entendit son exclamation, son attention dirigé vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Il a essayé de t'appeler 4 fois et t'as envoyé plusieurs textos. Il m'a appelé ensuite, pour savoir si j'étais avec toi.

\- Mais pourquoi…Comment il a su où on était?

La situation échappait à la compréhension d'Emma et elle sentait, comme chaque fois qu'il était question de Neal, que ça allait s'envenimer et qu'encore une fois, sa soirée allait être gâchée. Elle chercha son portable au fond de son sac à main et constata plusieurs textos et appels manqués.

Killian pouvait lire le désarroi sur le visage de la jeune femme et même s'il n'avait pas compris tout ce qui en était, elle ne semblait pas heureuse de la tournure des événements.

"On devrait s'en aller, suggéra Ruby.

Emma secoua la tête, bien décidée à rester.

\- Non! Il n'est pas question qu'on termine notre soirée à cause de lui."

Ses traits avaient durcis, ses yeux étaient maintenant voilés et plus aucune trace de plaisir ou de détente ne l'habitait.

Neal fit son apparition à peine quelque instant plus tard et sans prendre la peine de les saluer, apostropha Emma.

"Je voulais vous voir ce soir, Henry et toi. Je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu!

Ses yeux étaient remplis de fureur, comme toutes les fois qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il désirait et il pointait Emma d'un doigt accusateur. Celle-ci le regarda à peine, décidément pas d'humeur à se quereller.

\- Je suis allé directement chez toi, et j'ai découvert la baby-sitter. Elle m'a dit que tu étais sorti dans un bar avec elle.

Il lança à peine un regard à Ruby, comme dégoutté de sa présence.

Emma se retourna afin de revenir au comptoir et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du grand serveur brun qui se tenait tout près.

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Neal. Et j'ai le droit de sortir pour m'amuser.

Emma se pencha au comptoir et, quasiment dans un acte de provocation, attrapa l'avant-bras du barman et l'attira plus près. Et dans tout ce qu'elle savait de sincère, elle lui sourit comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois, quelque chose d'heureux et de charmeur parce qu'en l'espace d'un instant elle avait été en enfer avec Neal, mais aussitôt qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, aussitôt qu'elle avait croisé ces iris si bleues, elle s'était sentit _calmé_.

Et elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des mois.

Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait en plein bar, avec _lui_ , alors qu'elle ne voulait absolument rien.

Mais ça se produisait, elle l'avait senti et elle le sentait encore alors qu'un mouvement doux lui berçait le cœur et qu'une tension électrique lui traversait le ventre.

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une autre bière….ou du rhum. Peu importe."

Killian avait vu l'autre homme décharger toute sa fureur sur la jeune femme et celle-ci encaisser sans broncher. Il l'avait vu droite et prête à exploser et aussitôt qu'elle s'était retourné vers lui, ses épaules s'étaient détendues, elle lui avait sourie comme il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la soirée.

Et comme il n'avait jamais vu aucune autre femme.

 _Désarmant._ _Enivrant._

Il lui apporta une bière…et un verre de rhum.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

"Est-ce que ça va aller?"

Et c'était peut-être trop, il avait peut-être trop parlé, mais elle le dévisagea un moment, son sourire se figea imperceptiblement et elle hocha la tête.

Neal n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

"C'est ça, alors tu laisses ton fils seul à la maison pour venir ici, exciter les serveurs et tous les autres hommes comme une trainée.

Emma ne vit que rouge et noir.

Elle se leva d'un bond, mais Ruby se précipita pour s'interposer entre les deux.

\- Laisses moi tranquille, Neal! lui cria-t-elle. Sors de ma vie, de _nos_ vies! Retournes où tu étais et ne te mêles plus de mes affaires. Je ne veux plus te voir près de mon fils!"

Killian était sorti de derrière le comptoir et avait maintenant une main posée sur l'épaule de l'homme. Sa poigne était ferme, ses doigts enfoncés dans la peau. Il demeurait calme, mais son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

"Tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse.

Sa voix était basse, mais Neal entendait la menace non cachée. Il fit un geste pour se dégager, mais Killian raffermit son emprise sur son épaule. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se maîtriser, de ne pas lui envoyer son poing au visage.

\- Si tu tiens à garder tes jambes et toutes tes dents, fais ce que je te dis. "

Sans une parole, Neal se dégagea et quitta le bar.

Les poings de Killian brûlaient et il serra les dents jusqu'à faire craquer sa mâchoire. Il inspira et retourna à sa place.

Les filles reprirent également leur siège.

"Je te paie la tournée, déclara Ruby. Shooters!"

Killian eut un sourire en coin en versant l'alcool dans les petits verres mais ne quittait pas la jeune blonde des yeux. Elle semblait secouée, mais prête à passer à autre chose et à continuer à s'amuser.

Elles calèrent leur tequila.

Emma était ébranlée par l'intervention de Neal, mais plus rien ne pouvait vraiment la surprendre venant de lui. Il l'avait mise enceinte alors qu'elle était encore adolescente lui promettant mer et monde, mais aussitôt que le petit était arrivé, il avait déguerpi, terrorisé par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Ou trop _lâche._

Elle était toujours dans un foyer d'accueil lorsqu'elle avait accouché et se retrouvait donc dépourvu de tout moyen lorsqu'était venu le temps de quitter à 18 ans. Elle s'était trouvé des petits boulots ici et là, peinant à subvenir à leur besoins à tous les deux, mais elle avait réussi à se trouver un travail comme garant de caution et la vie avait suivi son cours, lentement, et son fils était devenu vraiment tout ce dont elle avait comme famille.

Jusqu'à ce que Neal la retrouve et décide de revenir dans leurs vies il y avait de cela quelques mois. Il avait décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'il connaisse son fils, maintenant âgé de 10 ans. Dix longues années où il l'avait complètement ignoré. Et nul ne savait maintenant pourquoi il voulait revenir dans leurs vies. Il espérait même qu'Emma et lui pourrait redevenir un couple. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à point Neal pouvait s'illusionner.

Ruby recommanda d'autres shooters et la soirée se poursuivit.

Elles continuèrent à s'amuser, à boire et à danser. Ruby recommença même à embrasser voracement le grand blond qu'elles avaient rencontré en début de soirée.

Killian ne la quittait plus des yeux, inquiet qu'autre chose puisse lui arriver. Mais elle semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de la légèreté qu'elle avait en début de soirée.

Les heures passa et Killian attendait impatiemment l'heure de fermeture. Il était épuisé et voulait tout simplement aller dormir.

Il sentit soudainement une main enserrer son avant-bras et une cascade de cheveux blonds apparut devant lui. _Elle,_ encore.

Ses yeux étaient partout, ne se posaient nulle part, elle cherchait quelque chose dans la salle, ou évitait son regard, il ne savait trop. Elle avait mis sa veste, avait son sac à main accroché sur l'épaule et ses traits n'étaient plus du tout ce qu'ils étaient la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dansant et rigolant avec son amie. Elle semblait préoccupée et la tristesse qu'il sentait venant d'elle était maintenant presque palpable tellement elle l'envahissait, ses épaules alourdies, son dos raide, ses mains qui se resserraient compulsivement en poings serrés jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures.

Quelque chose s'était passé, il pouvait le percevoir.

Juste à la voir, il savait.

"Est-ce que tu as vu mon amie? Je la cherche mais je ne la trouve pas.

Elle avait dû s'approcher pour se faire entendre, son nez avait frôlé sa joue, ses doigts son bras, et son souffle chaud avait atteint son cou. Killian devait se ressaisir et penser à ce qu'elle disait parce qu'elle, si près, sa voix dans son oreille, son haleine sur lui, son parfum. Son corps si proche.

Il inspira profondément.

\- Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était avec toi, sur la piste de danse. Pourquoi?

Et à voir comment elle était maintenant, sa question à lui n'était que rhétorique.

\- Tu pars?

Elle le regarda, mais pas vraiment. Son regard était à peine plus haut que son épaule, à un point invisible. Elle ne le voyait pas vraiment.

\- Je… Oui. Je voulais lui dire que je m'en allais.

Emma s'était approchée. Son odeur à lui, épicée, comme une odeur de mer, d'eau et de sel, quelque chose d'enivrant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Elle s'était approchée pour se faire entendre. Pour se faire entendre. _Vraiment?_ Elle s'était approchée parce qu'elle voulait ressentir autre chose que la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur. Parce qu'elle voulait vivre au moins autre chose quelques secondes, une chaleur dont elle n'était pas habituée.

Parce qu'elle venait tout juste de vivre l'horreur, l'enfer.

Neal était réapparut lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'aller aux toilettes, situées au sous-sol. Il s'était faufilé dans le bar, l'avait suivi jusqu'en bas.

Il l'avait plaqué au mur, un peu trop imbibé d'alcool. Il lui avait promis toutes ces belles choses qu'il lui avait déjà promises, lui proclamant qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il avait été emporté, voulant faire valoir son point, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait être avec aucun autre puisqu'il était le père de son fils. Qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils devaient en être ainsi pour le reste de leur vie ensemble.

Il avait insisté. La forçant contre le mur, essayant de l'embrasser, ses doigts avaient ficelés ses bras. Elle était certaine qu'une marque allait apparaitre demain matin.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, et elle avait eu peur. Et il devenait de plus en plus brutal, alors qu'une main serrait son bras et de l'autre avait son visage en étau. Elle n'avait pas hésité et son poing était partit. _Encore_. Sa violence n'était que la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait donner lorsqu'on l'attaquait, physiquement ou moralement. Elle n'avait connu que ça et ce n'était que de cette façon qu'elle arrivait à se faire comprendre.

Il avait flanché, sa mâchoire lourde contre sa main. Puis, son autre poing avait atteint son estomac. Elle n'avait pas attendu et avait vite remonté, épuisée et en colère.

Anéantie de ce que sa vie était devenue.

Et il avait été là. Et elle avait dû lui parler avant de partir. Parce qu'elle devait partir, elle ne devait plus rester là, elle détestait que Neal ait pu la retracer, la suivre et marquer partout dans cet endroit l'être qu'elle était, l'humain qu'elle était devenue. _Une mère qui quitte son enfant pour s'amuser. Une femme qui ne veut pas reprendre son ancien copain._

Elle devait quitter parce qu'il l'avait trop révélé.

Mais elle devait le revoir une dernière fois.

Et il était vrai qu'elle cherchait Ruby. Mais…. _Si seulement._

Si seulement, elle avait été aimante. Joyeuse. Ou drôle. _Simplement_ drôle.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était et elle regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas assez bien pour lui.

Son odeur, et sa chaleur, proche d'elle.

Quelque chose vira dans son ventre. Une brusque vague, qui la prit par surprise et qui lui fit presque fléchir les genoux.

Et elle sentit sa poigne sur sa peau. Sa main qui enserrait son poignet, insistant.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Sa question la prit de cours. _Pourquoi il insistait? Pourquoi il s'attardait?_

Killian la regardait, cherchait désespérément son regard, une réponse à ce qu'il demandait.

Mais elle l'évitait.

Elle hocha cependant la tête.

Mais il était trop présent. Trop demandant. Il voulait trop. Et elle pouvait donner _si peu._

Et il s'inquiétait. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent.

"Regarde-moi -est-ce que ça va?"

Sa main insistait sur son poignet, resserrait doucement son emprise, comme une demande.

Et ses yeux tournèrent en un mouvement sec vers lui. Deux iris qui le dardèrent.

Il eut le souffle coupé momentanément. Parce qu'une larme glissa sur sa joue.

Une seule. Qu'elle essuyât rageusement.

Killian sût que ce devait être en rapport avec _lui_. Avec l'autre. Sa mâchoire se serra, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres. Sa main qui ne tenait pas son poignet se referma dans un geste bagarreur. Honteux qu'il ne l'ait pas chassé définitivement de son bar, honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à d'avantage la protéger.

Il ne lui laissa pas la chance de répondre.

"Où est-il?"

Il tentait de contenir sa voix, mais une rage le tenaillait, faisant fléchir son ton en quelque chose d'agressif.

Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. _Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant? Que voulait-il?_

\- Je… Il est partit. Je l'ai frappé."

Il baissa le regard vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'avait frappé. _Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui._ Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé, elle y arrivait très bien toute seule. Elle se battait, savait se défendre. Parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises avant. Parce qu'elle avait dû se battre pour avoir la paix, pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Pourquoi voulait-il tant la réconforter. L'apaiser. Ou lui prouver que tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme ça?

Et son sourire lui fit quelque chose au cœur, elle ne sut quoi en fait, mais une douce vacillation, un réconfort. Mais ses yeux si bleus étaient voilés de noir, sombres de colère. Elle pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'il n'avait qu'une envie de détruire, de ravager. Une telle fureur qu'elle lui fit peur.

Parce qu'elle en était la cause.

La musique était assourdissante, les voix autour d'eux envahissantes.

Pourtant, il ne voyait qu'elle et c'est à peine si elle parvenait à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Sa main l'atteignit, glissa dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts jouèrent avec une mèche, une longue boucle qu'il tournait autour de son index. Puis ces mêmes doigts coururent furtivement sur sa joue, essuyant l'unique larme qui traçait un sillage.

Et c'est comme si les deux furent électrocutés, leurs corps parcourus d'une sorte d'onde qui les fit se rapprocher, sans en être vraiment conscient. Leur corps gravitant inévitablement dans l'orbite de l'autre.

"Tu pourrais rester jusqu'à ce que je termine.

Ses yeux ne la quittaient plus. Le bleu vis-à-vis le vert. Ses doigts toujours accrochés à une mèche de ses cheveux, tirant, s'enroulant doucement.

\- Je vais aller te reconduire chez toi."

Et elle le crut. Elle savait qu'il le ferait.

Qu'il voulait qu'elle attende, qu'elle ne parte par immédiatement.

Et son visage qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Sa bouche près, son haleine chaude contre elle, lui qui envahissait son espace. Son odeur. Sa gentillesse. Ses yeux, _concernés. Inquiets._

Sa bouche. _Si près._

Et il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il avait fait un pas en avant, vers elle. Qu'il pouvait voir parfaitement l'iris de ses yeux, ou les taches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues. Qu'il pouvait sentir le miel et la cannelle sur elle. Qu'il avait la main plongée dans ses boucles blondes.

Qu'il ne pouvait plus relâcher son emprise ou reculer.

Mais qu'elle en avait décidé autrement.

Emma fit un pas en arrière. C'était trop pour elle. Tout était trop, et _elle ne_ _pouvait pas._

Elle secouait la tête.

"Non. Je dois partir. Il faut que je parte."

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, ses yeux toujours attachés à lui. Puis, dans un mouvement concluant, elle lui tourna le dos et fit deux autres pas vers la porte. Mais elle s'arrêta.

Emma fit volte-face et dans un mouvement brusque se retourna et revint vers lui en deux enjambées.

Et ce fût brutal et féroce.

Leur baiser n'eut rien de romantique. Tout fût chaotique et furieux.

 _Frénétique._

Leurs bouches se percutèrent, leurs langues s'explorèrent immédiatement, leurs dents mordirent tout ce qu'elles purent.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent comme si elles se connaissaient déjà. S'explorèrent.

Emma glissa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de jet du serveur tandis que celui-ci avaient les siennes agrippées à ses hanches, la tenant fermement contre lui, remontant parfois une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Mais tout était si rapide, si soudain.

Il voulait tellement que ce moment dure. Qu'il puisse avoir ses mains sur sa taille, dans son cou, sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sur ses cuisses, sur son ventre -

\- Elle reculait déjà, comme _heurtée_. Comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle reculait parce qu'elle savait que c'était trop. Pour elle. Pour eux. Probablement pour lui aussi.

Emma devait partir.

Elle se retourna dans un geste définitif, sans appel.

Elle ouvrit la porte et elle quitta le bar.

Et lui la regarda partir.

Sans même connaître son prénom.

Elle fuyait, le laissant avec cette impression d'avoir touché quelque chose sans avoir réellement pu l'atteindre.

Comme si elle avait n'avait été qu'illusion.

Elle le laissait là, seul, déjà existante ailleurs.

Et elle disparut comme elle lui était apparue. Dans un éclat de boucles blondes, dans un silence éloquent de brutale réserve et d'immenses espérances.

Et ils gardèrent sur leurs lèvres, pendant longtemps encore, ce goût, ce sentiment d'humanité et de réconfort qui perdurait.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _Est-ce que je devrais continuer et poursuivre l'histoire?_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en penser en laissant une trace de votre passage !_  
 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et me revoilà! :)_

 _Je ne croyais pas que vous alliez aimer et en fait, je ne croyais surtout pas que je serais capable de faire une fanfiction à chapitres multiples. Ça fait plus de 10 ans que j'écris des fanfictions (et encore d'avantage que j'écris de la littérature) et je n'avais jamais fait encore de fanfictions à chapitres multiples….allez savoir pourquoi! Lol_

 _Bref, me revoici avec l'intention de poursuivre ce que j'ai écrit._

 _Je suis désolée du délai; j'aurais aimé poster la suite plus tôt, je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi cette dernière semaine, mais j'ai tout de même pu grappiller des minutes ici et là pour écrire!_

 _J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et si vous reconnaissez une certaine scène d'un certain épisode, c'est tout à fait normal, je m'en suis inspiré! :) – mais quelle est donc cette scène?_ _Lol –_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _You come in a wave  
_** ** _We crash and we roll_**

"Je te le dis, _mate_ , cette fille est faite pour toi. Tu devrais l'appeler ou lui envoyer un texto.

Robin le regarda avec amusement.

\- Ouais, Killian, je vais suivre ton conseil! Tu es tellement un expert dans les relations de couple, de toute façon !"

Celui-ci eut un rire étouffé. Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se proclamer comme le meilleur pour donner des conseils en matière de relation intimes. Ce qui le plomba pendant quelques secondes. Il y avait eu Milah et puis, silence radio. Plus rien.

Évidement qu'il avait vu d'autres femmes, qu'il avait eu des aventures. Mais rien de significatif ou qu'il souhaitait poursuivre. Il avait été et était toujours le salaud dans l'histoire. Celui qui passait la nuit avec les femmes, mais qui ne rappelait pas le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas vraiment jouer ce rôle, mais c'est tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment. Il n'était pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation.

"Ouais, bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais je pense tout de même que Regina serait bien pour toi!"

Robin avait un sourire éclatant qui dansait sur ses lèvres et il savait que son ami allait la rappeler.

La serveuse arriva près d'eux et leur demanda s'ils voulaient avoir un apéritif avant de débuter leur repas. Ils commandèrent une bière et la jeune femme, rousse, un sourire immense, un décolleté plongeant, adressa un regard appuyé à Killian avant de tourner les talons.

Robin ne perdit rien de la scène.

"Et toi, _mate_? Cette jolie rousse avait l'air intéressée!

Killian eut encore un rire. _De malaise_. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire que les relations humaines étaient vraiment pour lui depuis quelque temps.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, tout va bien pour moi, _mate_. Je…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

En fait, il ne savait pas trop s'il allait bien.

\- Arrête, Jones! Je sais que ça ne va pas. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la présence d'une fille qui va te faire sentir mieux. Que tu as beaucoup à gérer.

Killian promena son regard dans le restaurant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme inadéquat dans cette situation, dans la pièce, dans _l'environnement_. Comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir comme avant. Et son regard s'attardait sur les couples autour de lui, et sa pensée se renforça.

 _Il avait trop à gérer._

\- Non, ça va. Tout est correct."

La serveuse arriva avec leurs verres et sans un mot, ils choquèrent leurs pintes une contre l'autre et burent une longue gorgée.

La serveuse s'attardait.

"Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à commander?

Les deux secouèrent la tête à l'unisson.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Robin. Nous n'avons pas encore regardé le menu!

La jeune femme ne lui accorda aucun regard, ses yeux complètement rivé à Killian. Celui-ci évitait scrupuleusement de la regarder, souhaitant seulement qu'elle les laisse enfin.

\- Nous allons regarder le menu, répliqua Robin. Merci!"

Elle fit une moue, les quitta de nouveau et il pouvait enfin respirer.

Leur conversation dévia rapidement sur le sport, la dernière partie des Bruins de Boston et ensuite celle des Red Sox. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, simplement heureux de se voir parce que tous deux avaient été très occupés ces derniers temps.

Killian savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'alcool.

Et pourtant. Il avait bu quelques verres avant leur rencontre, pour se détendre et calmer l'angoisse constante qui traversait à tout moment son corps. Il essayait de calmer et contrôler ses élans lorsqu'il travaillait, mais le soir, lorsqu'il était au bar à servir les autres, il ne se gênait pas pour prendre quelques verres pour se détendre.

Et comme une habitude, il avait fait la même chose ce soir. Mais il savait qu'avec Robin, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de ça.

Il le savait, mais c'était devenu comme un réflexe, quelque chose qu'il devait avoir pour se sentir mieux.

 _Depuis tout ça._

 _Liam. Milah._

Il sentait qu'il avait petit à petit perdu pied, qu'il avait déraillé. Mais cette angoisse était constante, irrémédiable désormais, elle rôdait toujours tout près et la seule façon qu'il avait eu de la dominer, de la dompter était par l'alcool.

L'imbiber, la noyer, la faire taire.

Ainsi pendant quelques heures, il pouvait oublier que sa vie avait été saccagée et qu'une partie de lui-même lui avait été enlevée. Que son cœur était constamment pris dans un étau.

Ses yeux furetaient dans le restaurant, étudiant les couples attablés, amoureux, tendres. Un doigt d'honneur que la vie lui faisait, un contraste avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Et puis il la vit.

 _Elle._

Celle dont il n'avait su le prénom, mais dont il connaissait le parfum. Celle qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

 _Elle._

Elle entrait dans le restaurant comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

Indépendante. Insoumise.

Dans une robe extrêmement moulante. Rouge.

Il pouvait voir, _littéralement_ voir toutes les courbes de son corps rouler sous le tissu.

Un puissant courant électrique lui traversa toute la colonne vertébrale, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il se demanda même pendant un instant si les humains pouvaient vivre sans respirer. Parce que son souffle lui manqua pendant un moment, incertain de ce qu'il voyait.

Comme si elle était une apparition.

Une soudaine illusion. _Comme la première fois._

C'était il y a quelques mois mais Killian se rappelait d'elle. Chaque détail. Parce qu'il s'était reconnu en elle. Parce qu'elle l'avait complètement bouleversée. Parce qu'elle était une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Parce qu'elle l'avait laissé troublé, traversant sa vie comme une tornade. Aussitôt arrivée et aussitôt disparue.

Jamais il n'aurait cru la revoir.

Mais elle était là. _Flamboyante_. Avec une assurance qui lui faisait relever le menton, marchant en de grandes enjambées. Sûre de son charme alors que ses hanches balançaient doucement, faisant se retourner les hommes. Il voyait l'effet qu'elle produisait et il était complètement subjugué par cet aura de sensualité qui l'entourait.

"Ça va Killian? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!

Robin suivit la direction de son regard et aperçut la jeune femme blonde habillée d'une robe rouge.

\- Whoa ! Elle….Tu la connais?

Robin se tourna vers son ami. Et celui-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. _Fasciné_.

\- Je…Oui. Nous nous sommes déjà croisé."

Il eût une sorte d'abattement lorsqu'il la vit rencontré un homme. _Évidemment._

Bien sûr qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec un homme.

Il se souvenait de l'autre, son ancien copain, qui l'avait suivi au bar, l'insultant, l'injuriant, la traitant de tous les noms et dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui avait fait au sous-sol avant qu'elle ne décide de partir. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il l'avait laissé tranquille par la suite et qu'elle et son fils avaient pu poursuivre sa vie sans encombre.

Et maintenant, elle était là avec un autre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder intéragir avec lui, un large sourire éclairait son visage, et elle gesticulait amplement, se penchant parfois vers lui.

Killian étouffa un soupir et revint à la discussion avec Robin. Ils regardèrent le menu, conversant de leur emploi mutuel, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était elle.

Il coulait parfois des regards obliques dans sa direction et sa soirée semblait bien tourner pour elle.

Soudainement, un grand fracas de vaisselle cassée puis un cri se firent entendre.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et Killian découvrit qu'il s'agissait _d'elle_. Que l'homme avec qui elle était s'enfuyait en courant, alors qu'il avait renversé la table et tout son contenu. La jeune blonde était debout, elle secouait la tête et semblait découragée.

Killian ne sut trop pourquoi, mais il eut l'envie irrépressible d'aller la rejoindre.

Il se leva.

Et il la vit qui tournait les talons et sortir du restaurant.

/. /

C'était la fête d'Emma.

Une année de plus. Et sincèrement, elle n'en avait cure.

Heureusement, son fils était avec elle et ce matin, il s'était levé tôt pour lui préparer un festin. Elle avait entendu un vacarme dans la cuisine alors qu'elle avait à peine ouvert l'œil, humant l'odeur de pancakes et de café et elle ne s'était pas levée. Elle avait voulu qu'il mène à bien son projet seul et s'était laissé gâter.

Et fier comme pas un, il était arrivé dans sa chambre avec un plateau rempli de pancakes, un bol de fruit et un café. Et son _sourire_. Son sourire auquel elle ne pouvait résister et qu'elle aimait tant. Ce petit être humain qui l'avait gardé dans le bon chemin, qui lui avait inculqué une discipline et qui, sans le savoir, lui avait sauvé la vie.

Le seul homme, le seul amour qui était important pour elle dans sa vie.

C'était dans ces moments comme ce soir qu'elle pensait à son fils. Parce qu'elle détestait ce qu'elle devait faire. Jouer un rôle, aguicher, piéger pour parvenir à ses fins.

Elle devait rejoindre un homme qu'elle avait rencontré par le biais d'un site internet, un stratège qu'elle concocté. Il devait une somme importante d'argent et elle devait le récupérer. C'était son travail. Mais elle devait jouer le jeu, prétendre qu'elle le rencontrait dans un autre but. Et elle détestait ce jeu de séduction. Surtout que cela impliquait qu'elle devait porter la plus courte et la plus moulante de ses robes, et qu'elle devait chausser ses plus hauts escarpins.

Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ça.

Emma se serait vu plutôt passer la soirée à jouer à des jeux vidéo avec son fils, aucun maquillage, les cheveux en bataille et engloutissant des tonnes de pointes de pizza.

Elle soupira et entra dans le restaurant.

Tout son corps changea, elle lui insuffla ce qu'elle appelait "l'effet Ruby" et elle leva le menton, avançant d'une démarche assurée, le sourire en coin de celle qui savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle aimait parfois être cette fille, sûre de son pouvoir de séduction.

 _Parfois._

Parce qu'elle ressentait rarement qu'elle avait quelconque pouvoir.

Elle s'avança avec aplomb jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive l'homme qu'elle reconnaissait d'après la photo qu'elle avait reçu de lui.

Ils se saluèrent, s'embrassèrent sur les joues et elle sentit son regard à lui parcourir son corps en entier de haut en bas sans aucune gêne et elle voulait _partir_. En finir au plus vite.

La jeune serveuse rousse leur apporta des menus et ils commandèrent à boire.

"Alors Emma, parles-moi un peu de toi."

Mon dieu qu'elle détestait cela. Ces rendez-vous dénué d'intérêt. Ces phrases plaquées et ces clichés. Elle en avait assez vécu dans sa vie pour savoir que ce n'était vraiment pas de cette façon qu'elle allait rencontrer le prince charmant. Et d'ailleurs, y avait-elle déjà cru à cette histoire de prince charmant?

Trop d'hommes l'avaient déçue, trop l'avait laissé, lui avait fait sentir qu'elle n'était pas _assez._ Ou _trop._ Elle n'était jamais assez bien, assez drôle, assez romantique. Trop indépendante, trop dure. Elle se sentait à tout moment inadéquate. En tous lieux, en toutes circonstances. Avec presque tout le monde. Rares était ceux qui avait percé sa carapace.

Rares étaient ceux qui avait vraiment vu Emma. La vraie Emma Swan.

Mais elle joua le jeu.

Elle pencha la tête, un sourire timide dansait sur ses lèvres et elle regarda l'homme sous ces cils, de ce regard incertain et séducteur qu'elle savait irrésistible sur les hommes.

Elle le vit avaler péniblement alors qu'elle se fit la réflexion que c'était facile, _si facile_ de les faire ramper devant elle. Qu'elle pouvait leur faire faire n'importe quoi, leur faire dire ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle jouait le jeu, lorsqu'elle était une autre.

"C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Oh! Et tu le passe avec moi plutôt qu'avec des amis?

Elle haussa les épaules, ne mentant pas vraiment sur ce point.

\- Je suis une solitaire, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Et de la famille?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas de famille.

Encore là, elle ne mentait pas. Partie à 18 ans d'un foyer d'accueil, elle n'avait pas de parents, aucune parenté. La seule famille qu'elle avait était son fils et cela la comblait entièrement.

\- Wow, s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Elle pouvait voir la lueur de désir danser dans ses yeux. – Tu es définitivement l'orpheline sans amis la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

 _Orpheline._ Le mot lui trancha le cœur. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait, après toutes ces années. Et elle voulait le frapper pour lui avoir mis aussi facilement au visage ses problèmes et ses manques.

Mais elle lui sourit gracieusement, comme flattée de ce qu'il venait de dire – _imbécile_.

\- À ton tour, lui dit-elle. Oh, non, laisse-moi deviner!

Elle savait comment elle allait poursuivre la conversation, elle avait déjà tout planifié.

\- Tu es un homme beau, charmant.

Il pencha la tête vers elle, amusé, flatté, son ego grossissait à vue d'œil.

\- Le genre d'homme, poursuivit-elle, et arrête-moi si j'ai tort, le genre d'homme qui a détourné des fonds de son employeur, s'est fait arrêter et a fui la ville avant de pouvoir être mis en prison.

Ryan – parce qu'il s'appelait Ryan, la regarda, mi amusé, mi incertain.

\- Quoi?

\- Et le pire, le coupa-t-elle, c'est ta femme et tes enfants. Ta femme t'aime tellement qu'elle a payé ta caution. Et comment tu la remercie? En rencontrant une autre femme.

Son ton était outré, elle le savait, parce qu'il la dégoutait. Et qu'elle voyait en lui le pire de tout. Celui qui s'en fiche, qui n'est pas respectueux. Qui quitte, qui veut trouver mieux. _Ailleurs_.

\- Qui es-tu? lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Celle qui veut ravoir son argent.

Il recula sur sa chaise, encore secoué.

\- Tu es agent de cautionnement?

Elle leva un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres, satisfaite de son effet.

Et puis, dans un énorme fracas, il se leva, renversant sa chaise, poussant la table devant lui, les couverts volant en éclat par terre et elle, qui se leva d'un bond. À demi étonnée.

Il courrait déjà vers la sortie du restaurant.

\- Ah, vraiment? murmura-t-elle, ennuyée."

Elle soupira et se dirigea également vers les portes de l'établissement. Avant de quitter le restaurant, elle avisa la serveuse qu'elle allait revenir payer, qu'elle devait s'occuper d'un petit inconvénient tout d'abord.

Et avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes, elle eut un choc.

"Attend!"

 _Cette voix_.

 _Cet accent_.

Son pied avança comme au ralentit, alors que son corps semblait se figer, comme attiré par le son, par le ton de cette voix.

Qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille.

Deux iris bleus, _si_ _bleus_ apparurent momentanément dans son esprit.

Elle tourna la tête et le vit.

Les cheveux noirs, l'air sauvage, les fossettes. Le regard bleu océan qui la dardait, illuminé.

Son corps tout entier, habillé de noir et de cuir qui s'approchait.

"Attend, je…Tu étais au bar, l'autre jour.

Il ne trouvait même pas les mots, il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer une phrase cohérente.

Il s'était levé de son siège et sans même y penser, l'avait suivi.

Il aurait pu dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, ç'aurait été plus facile. Mais tout se bloquait dans sa gorge.

Elle le regardait, comme paralysée.

 _Leur baiser au bar_.

C'était la première chose qui lui venait en tête.

Leurs bouches qui se percutaient, échouaient l'une contre l'autre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le revoir.

Parce qu'il avait été ce qu'elle n'attendait pas. Quelqu'un d'honnête, de sincère, qui se souciait d'elle.

Et elle avait fui. Pris ses jambes à son cou et avait déguerpit.

Après l'avoir embrasser.

Elle revivait encore parfois ce baiser. Dans ses rêves. Ou lorsqu'elle avait le regard dans le vague. Son fils la ramenait alors brutalement à la réalité et elle poursuivait sa vie.

Mais elle ressentait toujours cette chaleur. Ces lèvres. Ce souffle et cette langue qui entrait dans sa bouche, ces mains sur sa taille.

"Je…

Elle pointa l'extérieur du restaurant.

\- J'ai quelque chose à régler. Il faut que j'y aille.

Et elle partait. _Encore_. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Killian la regarda franchir les portes de l'entrée. Il ne savait trop ce qu'elle devait faire, si elle avait un quelconque problème avec l'homme élégant qui lui tenait compagnie il y avait de cela quelques minutes et qui était sortie avec grands bruits.

Il se dit, dans un brouillard de pensées, que l'homme devait être vraiment _imbécile_ pour s'enfuir en courant. Pour la quitter.

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour voir à l'extérieur.

Ses longues jambes traversèrent la rue, ses hanches se mouvant sensuellement sous sa robe, ses boucles blondes cascadant dans son dos. Quelques voitures freinèrent brusquement à sa vue, l'évitant de peu, mais elle ne semblait même pas nerveuse ou inquiète et il serra les poings en maudissant cette femme de tenter tous les dieux sur terre en traversant la rue la plus passante de Boston, sans même regarder des deux côtés.

Elle suivait Ryan, qui avait atteint son véhicule, essayant de le faire démarrer. Mais avant de le rejoindre au restaurant, elle avait posé un sabot de Denver sur sa voiture le laissant dans l'incapacité de partir.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, lui dit-il, à l'intérieur de sa Toyota, sa main sur le volant. Je vais te payer!

\- Non, tu ne le feras pas, s'indigna-t-elle calmement. Et tu devrais de toute façon donner cet argent à ta femme pour qu'elle prenne soin de votre famille.

\- Ma famille? En quoi tu peux connaitre ce qu'est une famille, tu es orpheline!?"

L'expression d'Emma changea – _l'imbécile_! Deux était une fois de trop, il n'aurait pas dû lui remettre encore en plein visage sa carence, son problème, le manque dans sa vie.

Killian la vit lui attraper les cheveux d'une main et lui frapper la tête contre le volant, anéantissant toutes ses chances de vouloir quitter l'endroit.

Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il mérite un tel châtiment?

Il eut un rire et se rappela les deux fois au bar où elle avait écrasé son poing dans le visage d'un homme. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle savait se défendre. Et de la plus brutale des façons.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne comme elle.

Indépendante.

Et fragile.

Forte.

Mais qui cachait si mal une souffrance latente.

Il la vit attraper l'homme par le collet de sa chemise. Assommé, l'homme se laissait faire et la jeune femme l'emmena jusqu'à une petite voiture jaune. Elle ouvrit les portes qui donnaient sur le siège à l'arrière et la vit l'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Il crut même voir une paire de menotte entourer ses poignets.

 _Qui pouvait-elle bien être?_

Emma l'avait mis à l'arrière de sa Coccinelle jaune, menottant son poignet au siège. Elle avait réussi à convertir son véhicule comme elle le désirait, allant jusqu'à pouvoir verrouiller les portes arrière sans que personne ne puissent ouvrir de l'intérieur. Tout était pensé pour son travail.

Elle retourna au restaurant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devait payer ce qu'il avait détruit et ce qu'ils avaient pu commander comme drinks.

Et tout ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle entra était lui.

Il attendait encore. Au même endroit. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé.

Son corps envahissait l'espace, ses yeux bleus ne la quittaient pas, un sourire faisait apparaitre ses fossettes.

Killian la voyait revenir, seule, et comme démoralisée. _Épuisée_.

Il aurait voulu toucher son visage, faire disparaitre la ride entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils, atténuer son abattement.

Ses poings se serrèrent près de lui en un acte de retenue. Parce qu'il se retenait de la toucher.

Parce qu'il se retenait de tant.

Emma passa près de lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. _Évidemment_.

Et elle revoyait tout, et elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais pourquoi y aurait-elle fait allusion encore?

Et il la voyait passer à côté de lui sans aucune parole. Et il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il savait que si ce n'était pas elle, ça devait être lui.

"Je ne pensais jamais te revoir, _lass_.

Le surnom lui fit tourner la tête vers lui, la fit s'arrêter une seconde à sa hauteur.

Et il en profita, parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait de nouveau disparaitre.

Il étira un bras dans sa direction et le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent son épaule.

Il _sentit_ , il _vit_ qu'elle frissonna.

Qu'elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Sans doute inconsciemment.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa peau, contre son bras.

Emma sentit un courant doux, léger mais à la fois puissant et ferme traverser son corps alors que ses doigts étaient contre sa peau, et qu'il y laissait une marque brûlante.

Le restaurant était bruyant. Les gens parlaient fort autour d'eux. Les verres s'entrechoquaient, les ustensiles tapaient contre les assiettes.

Et il ne voyait qu'une cascade de cheveux blonds devant lui.

Et elle n'avait que son sourire et ses yeux dans son champ de vision.

"Est-ce que tu t'en vas encore?"

La question lui avait échappé.

Elle le regarda interloquée, comme s'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ressentait réellement à ce moment précis. C'était trop intime comme question. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle était troublée qu'il demande.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Emma inspira profondément.

"J'ai….Je dois travailler ce soir."

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, ce qui lui sembla suffisant.

Même si cela sonnait comme si elle était une prostituée ou une danseuse nue. Elle eut quasiment un rire face à sa stupidité.

Mais il leva les sourcils en une interrogation, voulant en savoir plus, la question muette flottant entre eux. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder. De toute façon, comme elle le lui avait dit, elle avait autre chose à faire.

Elle retourna à sa table, remise à l'endroit, attrapa son sac à main laissé au sol et fouilla à l'intérieur. Killian l'avait suivi lentement, seulement quelques mètres les séparant. Elle paya la serveuse rousse sans même regarder la facture.

"Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger quelque chose, l'entendit-il murmurer, dépitée."

Elle devait repasser devant lui si elle voulait quitter le restaurant et il le savait très bien. Et c'était tout à son avantage.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser filer cette fois.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, ses yeux avaient changés, barricadés derrière une muraille invisible.

Emma savait qu'elle devait retourner près de lui si elle voulait quitter la salle. Et il ramenait trop de choses en elle, il lui renvoyait trop de ce qu'elle avait manqué toute sa vie.

Et comme un barrage, elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

Elle joua le jeu. Elle s'arma d'une cuirasse qui n'était pas la sienne.

Emma lui adressa un sourire charmeur, à peine esquissé, qui le frappa de plein fouet, balançant des hanches alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans sa direction. Espérait détourner son attention par son corps, ce qu'elle pouvait utiliser de mieux pour le faire penser à autre chose. À autre chose que lui poser ces questions _trop intimes_.

Et Killian savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'avait vu faire auparavant, alors qu'elle était entrée dans le restaurant la première fois. Celle qu'il avait vu entré et celle qu'il avait pu admirer au bar quelques mois plus tôt étaient deux personnes totalement différentes.

Ce soir, il savait qu'elle devait être là pour son travail, quel qu'il était. Et il ne se laisserait pas avoir, même si la vue de son corps mince, de la peau crémeuse et dénudée de ses bras, de ses cuisses le laissait pantois et qu'un feu dévorait son ventre et toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Son corps à elle disait une chose alors que ses grands yeux verts en disaient une autre.

Comme si elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser son corps pour détourner l'attention de ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait réellement.

Et cela lui brisa le cœur.

"Ils font des excellents grilled-cheese chez Granny."

C'était tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle, parce qu'elle n'avait rien mangé et qu'elle semblait déçue. Qu'il se disait que chez Granny lui semblait définitivement plus approprié que cet endroit guindé.

Et que c'était le _diner_ qui lui plaisait le plus de tout Boston.

Emma le regarda, interdite.

Les grilled-cheese était son met favori.

Mais il avait fait sonner une invitation à manger avec lui comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. _Comme si_ –

Comme s'il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle.

Ou comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà…

"Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle avec difficulté. Comme je t'ai dit, je dois travailler.

Elle espérait que cela suffirait à le faire abandonner.

\- Tu ne dois pas travailler toute la nuit, non? De toute façon, c'est ouvert 24 heures sur 24. Leurs petits déjeuners sont très bien aussi.

Il allait l'attendre. Il _voulait_ être avec elle.

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche.

Killian voyait le torrent de questionnement dans ses iris verts.

\- J'aime toujours manger à des heures impossibles, assura-t-il, un sourcil levé. Je vais être là vers trois heures du matin. "

Il l'avait invité sans vraiment l'inviter.

Emma appréciait cette façon de faire subtilement. Aurait-elle préféré qu'il soit plus direct? Peut-être. Mais il avait décidé de l'aborder doucement. Et c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors connu.

Il était tout près. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses joues et quelque chose dans son ventre tourna. Une chaleur se répandit. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à articuler quoique ce soit.

Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses doigts effleurèrent les siens. Puis, elle traversa les portes du restaurant.

Killian retourna à sa table.

Robin l'attendait patiemment et celui-ci leva un sourcil en direction de son ami lorsqu'il s'assit enfin.

"C'était quoi ça? Tu la connais plus que tu ne me l'as dit!

Killian secoua la tête.

-Non. Je l'ai rencontré qu'une fois.

Tout était dit et les yeux de son ami s'agrandirent.

\- Oh! Tu es dans le pétrin. Tu es royalement dans le pétrin, Killian!

Il riait, mais son expression était interloquée.

\- Dis-le si tu préfères aller la retrouver. Je vais comprendre, tu sais.

Killian eut un sourire.

\- Non, ça va. Je vais la rencontrer plus tard ce soir."

Le sourire de Robin ne pouvait être plus éloquent. 

* * *

_Et donc? Avez-vous apprécié?_

 _J'espère bien que oui ! :)_

Je ne sais pas jusqu'à combien de chapitres cette histoire me mènera. J'ai les grandes lignes en tête et bien des idées.

 _Si jamais vous avez des demandes spéciales – des "prompts", comme on les appelle, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir par message privé ! J'adore recevoir des idées, des demandes, et j'aimerais bien plaire à ce que vous souhaiteriez qui se produise pour la suite! :) Alors, aucune gêne, allez-y !_

 _\- Merci à ma Sassenach. Cette femme si importante dans ma vie qui me comprend et m'accepte et m'encourage. Je t'adore, my partner in crime !_

 _**Laissez une trace de votre passage par une review, c'est toujours apprécié! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_La suite! :)  
_

 _\- Classé "M"._

 _Parce que. Raisons évidentes. ;)_

 _Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

 _ **You can't start a fire without a spark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark**_

Killian attendait.

Il avait dit à Robin d'un ton plus qu'assuré qu'elle allait le rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée, mais en fait, il n'était sûr de rien.

Sa bière reposait devant lui et c'est à peine s'il y avait goûté.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne jamais la voir franchir le seuil de la porte du _diner_ et jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Ce qui lui écrasa le cœur parce qu'il savait qu'il devait la revoir.

Milah traversa son esprit un fugace instant. Son visage, ses cheveux foncés, son regard amoureux et son sourire séduisant.

Mais une image pâle, éthérée, irréelle la surpassait, prenait toute la place. Celle d'une femme blonde, brisée et forte qui frappait pour se faire entendre, qui hurlait dans le silence.

Celle dont la souffrance avait rempli ses yeux.

Et comme par magie, elle _entra_.

Avec sa robe rouge, avec ses longues boucles blondes qui cascadaient autour d'elle, sa peau pâle qui brillait presque sous la lumière des néons. Mais elle n'avait plus cette lueur de séduction tentatrice qu'elle avait abordée au restaurant plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ses yeux parcouraient fébrilement l'endroit et quand ils se posèrent sur lui, il vit qu'elle eut un soupir de soulagement. _Imperceptible_. Ou peut-être tout cela était-il dans sa tête.

Elle s'avança timidement vers lui.

"Ah, quelle surprise de te voir ici! s'exclama-t-il, faussement étonné. Toi aussi tu manges à des heures étranges?!

Sa réaction lui plut. Sans s'y attendre, elle éclata de rire et s'assit devant lui.

Il poussa le menu devant elle.

\- As-tu faim?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça.

-Je meurs de faim!"

Emma n'avait rien mangé depuis le festin que son fils lui avait préparé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps et lorsqu'elle travaillait, son estomac était le dernier de ses soucis. Mais maintenant qu'elle était arrêtée et qu'elle pouvait penser un peu, elle entendait clairement les gargouillis dans son ventre.

Après le restaurant, elle avait emmené le détenu au poste de police et leur avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne devait pas le relâcher avant qu'il repasse devant un juge. Elle avait ensuite eu un tas de paperasse à remplir.

Elle aurait pu retourner chez elle par la suite.

Mais elle avait appelé son amie Mary Margaret, qui était avec son fils, pour lui demander de rester chez elle jusqu'au lendemain.

Elle avait flanché.

Une petite voix persistante dans sa tête lui murmurait constamment _"Pourquoi?"._

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quelque chose de viscéral qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

Killian ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle alors qu'elle commandait un grilled-cheese et un chocolat chaud. Elle détonnait dans l'environnement, sa robe courte, ses talons très hauts, son maquillage et elle ne semblait pas remarquer que les rares clients de l'endroit la dévisageaient. Les hommes avec plus d'insistance, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Elle sentit son regard la détailler et elle tourna la tête vers lui alors que la serveuse les quittait.

"Je m'appelle Killian Jones, au fait, lança-t-il en lui tendant la main au-dessus de la table de formica.

Elle sourit et lui tendit la sienne.

\- Emma Swan.

Leurs mains se serrèrent, leurs doigts s'effleurant plus qu'ils n'auraient dû.

\- Donc tu travaillais ce soir? Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme emploi qui te demande de travailler la nuit?

Il avait les mains croisé devant lui sur la table et son corps était penché vers elle, dans l'attente, dans l'écoute.

\- Je travaille comme agent de cautionnement.

Son visage s'éclaira d'étonnement et un sourire apparut sur ses lèves alors que la serveuse leur apportait leur repas.

\- Wow! Et ce soir au restaurant, travaillais-tu?

Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi l'homme en sa compagnie était partit en courant. Killian espérait que c'était quelque chose de la sorte, parce que sinon, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment un homme pouvait la laisser en plan de cette façon.

Emma attrapa le chocolat chaud, entoura ses mains de chaque côté de la tasse avant d'humer l'odeur alléchante. Elle bue une gorgée, ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le liquide sucré qui la réchauffa.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça.

\- Oui, c'était un client qui me devait une somme d'argent.

Elle attaqua son grilled-cheese voracement et émit un son de satisfaction.

\- En effet, c'est le meilleur grilled-cheese que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie, articula-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Il rit de la voir apprécier aussi pleinement son repas alors que, petit à petit, elle semblait se détendre et relaxer. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant alors que sa robe moulante était un rappel constant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien d'une gamine. Mais Killian aima la voir ainsi, engouffrant son sandwich, les doits dégoulinant de fromage, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

\- Et toi, tu ne travaillais pas cette nuit au bar? On est vendredi pourtant!

Il finit d'avaler une bouchée et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mais le bar m'appartient, donc j'ai l'avantage de travailler quand je veux. Je me suis alloué cette soirée de congé.

\- Que tu ne prendras pas vraiment, puisque tu es encore debout.

Emma le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Comme si elle étudiait ce qu'il venait de dire et essayait de trouver la fausseté ou l'élément qui clochait.

\- Crois-moi, être en ta compagnie vaut toutes les journées de congé du monde.

Il savait, en le disant, qu'il allait trop loin. Mais ça lui avait échappé et il n'avait pu retenir ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Emma voyait ces deux iris bleus, _si_ bleus scintiller et elle sut qu'il disait la vérité.

Mais la vérité pour elle, était qu'elle le scrutait toujours un peu plus, toujours un peu plus longtemps, qu'elle plantait ses yeux dans les siens et qu'elle sentait qu'elle se perdait dans l'océan bleu, _si_ bleu. Que son sourire l'accrochait, que ces fossettes lui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet, que ses larges mains l'hypnotisaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Et en une seconde, elle se ressaisit, parce que _non_ , elle ne pouvait pas. C'était irréel et jamais elle ne s'en remettrait si elle s'y laissait aller.

Parce qu'elle avait toujours été celle qui avait été la première à aimer, à tout donner. Elle s'était donné trop souvent, en entièreté, avec passion et désespoir. Désespérée d'être aimé. Comme un chiot qui quémandait de l'affection et de l'attention. Qui espérait. Et elle avait été trop souvent déçue ou recevait si peu en retour.

Emma avait fini par se créer une armure, une carapace et de hauts murs pour que personne ne puisse jamais l'atteindre à nouveau.

Mais - ces _yeux_.

\- Sinon, je travaille comme détective, lança-t-il pour détourner son attention de ce qu'il venait de dire - _de trop_. Je travaille dans une brigade spécialisée contre les pirates informatique.

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent.

\- Impressionnant! Et tu as deux emplois? Je crois que c'est ça qui m'impressionne le plus, en fait.

Elle s'étira pour lui voler une frite dans son assiette. Il éclata de rire et poussa l'assiette plus près d'elle pour qu'elle y ait accès facilement.

\- Ouais, j'ai deux emplois par choix, ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai besoin, répondit-il, la voix soudainement plus basse.

Après un moment;

\- Le bar était à mon frère et il m'est revenu en héritage.

Killian baissa la tête. Parler de son frère raviva la souffrance de son absence.

Mais c'était avec _elle_. Et tout semblait plus doux.

Emma avait cessé de mastiquer, avait reposé ses mains sur la table et le regardait. S'il avait baissé la tête plus rapidement, elle n'aurait pas vu le voile de peine qui traversa ses yeux furtivement. Mais elle l'avait vu. Et son cœur se serra.

Sans qu'il n'explique quoique ce soit, elle comprit. Ce devait être arrivé dans les derniers mois puisqu'une telle souffrance ne pouvait qu'habiter ceux qui avaient récemment perdu quelqu'un de cher.

\- Je…

\- Ça ne doit certainement pas être facile, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il leva brusquement les yeux vers elle.

Ses longs cheveux blonds brillaient sous l'éclairage, ses yeux verts avaient ce regard hanté qu'il avait déjà vu et à cet instant, Killian eut un coup au cœur. Ses grands yeux verts exprimaient tellement de compréhension et d'empathie, comme si elle savait tout de son histoire, comme si elle le connaissait par cœur. Il eut une immense bouffée de désir pour elle.

C'était depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ç'avait été instantané cette vague de chaleur et d'envie pour elle. Mais ça le happait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus souvent, et son poing se referma sur la table, jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures et sa mâchoire se serra.

Emma vit son poing se resserrer compulsivement et elle tendit la main pour effleurer ses jointures blanchies.

Un sourire courut sur les lèvres de Killian, essayant de masquer son malaise – _son mal être._

\- As-tu déjà vu le port de Boston?

Emma n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il essayait de faire diversion. Pour effacer le peu qu'il avait pu laisser voir. Elle comprenait son manège, elle l'avait si souvent fait elle-même.

Et elle ne prit pas ombrage qu'il détourne la conversation, elle _savait_ ce que c'était.

\- Non, jamais.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent en une expression réjouie.

\- Je vais te montrer. La nuit c'est encore plus beau, avec les lumières qui s'illuminent partout et le silence qui règne."

Emma acquiesça. Comme si elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

En une bouchée, elle termina son grilled-cheese et il eut une nouvelle fois un grand éclat de rire devant sa façon, _encore_ , toute enfantine de manger. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme aussi belle, aussi sexy, avoir une attitude aussi charmante et naïve par moments. C'était une combinaison explosive, il s'en doutait bien.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant dans une nuit remplie d'étoiles. Le ciel était si lumineux qu'ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, leurs têtes levées, pour contempler le spectacle. L'air d'automne était encore chaud et ils se sentaient bien. Était-ce réellement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, parce que sans même parler ils se comprenaient. Ou tout simplement parce que le ciel était splendide.

Ils se sentaient _enfin_ bien, depuis _si_ longtemps, et ils acceptèrent tout ce qui pouvait arriver pour le reste de la nuit.

Le port de Boston était effectivement illuminé.

Ils se dirigèrent tout au bout du port, admirant l'eau éclairée par les étoiles et les lumières environnantes.

"Je viens souvent ici. C'est calme. Le son des vagues qui se brise sur le quai est réconfortant.

La voix de Killian était basse, son ton rauque, elle savait qu'il venait ici pour penser à son frère.

Il se tourna vers elle et eut un rire, désenchanté, et secoua la tête.

\- Je sais, c'est ridicule.

La main d'Emma, _encore_ , atteignit le poignet de l'homme à ses côtés, un effleurement à peine perceptible, quelque chose de léger et doux.

\- Non."

C'était tout.

Killian savait qu'elle ne rajouterait rien. Elle avait assez vécu – _assez souffert_. Elle comprenait sans savoir. Et c'était beaucoup pour lui. _Trop_ probablement. Elle comprenait et ainsi, avec sa compréhension muette, avec cette bienveillance qu'elle lui témoignait, _avec tout ça_ , elle était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Beaucoup plus que bien d'autres.

Beaucoup plus que ce qu'avait pu être Milah.

Encore cette grisante chaleur dans le ventre qui se diffusait furieusement dans tout son corps, et inconsciemment, il fit un pas de côté, leurs bras se touchèrent.

Emma frissonna.

Il ne sut si c'était à cause de ce contact ou parce qu'elle avait froid, mais il enleva sa veste de cuir et lui passa sur les épaules. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses bras nus, descendirent lentement et ce fût comme si Emma eut un feu d'artifice qui roula vivement dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir sa bouche, _si près_ , ses lèvres larges et bien dessinées, son souffle chaud qu'elle sentait sur ses joues. Son regard remonta à ses yeux pour s'apercevoir que ses prunelles bleues s'étaient obscurcies d'un voile qu'elle reconnaissait.

 _Il la désirait_.

Et Emma était certaine que ses yeux à elle renvoyait la même image.

Sans qu'ils ne se posent de question, ils étaient déjà accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs bouches se trouvant dans un impact brutal. Comme la _dernière_ fois.

Comme la _première_ fois.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans une danse déjà connue, mais avec plus d'attentes. Pour ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu avant. Parce qu'ils avaient repassé ce baiser dans leurs têtes tellement souvent.

Et ils surent que maintenant était mille fois mieux que ce qu'ils se souvenaient.

Elles avaient ses doigts autour de son cou, agrippé, le retenant. Ses mains à lui serraient ses hanches, la ramenant vers lui, toujours plus, s'ancrant à elle.

Ils se détachèrent finalement. Parce qu'ils étaient hors de souffle.

Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs lèvres étaient tout près.

"C'était ma fête aujourd'hui."

C'était dit dans un souffle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait sentie qu'elle devait lui rappeler qu'elle était quelqu'un. Pas seulement un corps.

Et elle avait envie de partager un élément de sa vie avec lui.

Il sourit, de ce sourire timide aux coins des lèvres.

"C'est, je crois, une bonne raison pour venir boire un dernier verre chez moi."

Ils savaient ce qui allait suivre.

C'était écrit dans le ciel depuis le début.

Et elle acquiesça parce qu'elle le voulait. Parce qu'elle se sentait bien.

Même si mille questions passaient et repassaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'y porte attention.

Pour un moment, elle ne voulait plus écouter sa voix, cette voix qui la retenait toujours, qui lui avait fait construire ces immenses murs autour d'elle, autour de son cœur. Elle voulait seulement enlever ce masque si lourd à porter.

Le chemin jusqu'à son appartement lui parut interminable, son bras passé autour de la taille d'Emma, la serrant contre lui, son odeur de miel envahissant son espace, le rendant fou.

Killian ne sut comment ils réussirent à se rendre jusqu'à son domicile. Il ne sut d'avantage comment il parvint à verser correctement du rhum dans deux verres, le lui tendre et lui sourire. Le tout _calmement_.

Parce qu'à l'intérieur de lui, son sang bouillait. Son désir était prodigieux et tout ce qu'il voulait était la toucher.

Ils se tenaient debout dans sa cuisine minuscule, leurs doigts se touchaient sur le comptoir.

Il la vit, avec étonnement, avalé la totalité du liquide ambré.

Emma posa le verre sur le plan de travail.

"Merci pour le dernier verre."

Elle eut un léger sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres. _Malicieux_. Un avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre.

Et elle fit un pas vers lui, éliminant ainsi tout l'espace qui les séparait.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent _encore_.

 _Et encore._

Killian ne put se retenir cette fois. Ses mains attrapèrent son cou pour que leur baiser soit plus profond, tandis qu'elle défaisait déjà les boutons de sa chemise.

Leur sang était en explosion dans leurs veines, leurs cœurs palpitaient, leurs sens étaient aiguisés et voulaient _tout_ avoir.

Ses mains descendirent de son cou jusqu'à ses hanches, la remmenant plus près. Ses mains étaient partout sur elle, sur ses hanches, la peau nue de ses bras, dans son dos, sur son cou.

Et elle parvint à lui enlever sa chemise.

Il sentait ses doigts sur sa peau embrasée, elle parcourait son torse, descendait à sa taille, revenait dans son dos et il voyait des étincelles partout dans la pièce.

Killian l'attrapa sous les genoux, la souleva et l'assit sur le plan de travail.

Ses mains caressèrent ses bras, puis passèrent à sa taille et descendirent à ses jambes. Elles se faufilèrent à la limite de sa robe rouge et remontèrent, suivant la courbe de ses cuisses.

Il voulait prendre son temps, mémoriser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Mais son corps désirait autre chose.

La bouche de Killian se promenait dans son cou, mordit son épaule puis descendit. Ses lèvres laissaient des marques brûlantes sur la peau d'Emma.

Elle sentait tout son corps en ébullition, tous ses sens qui _désiraient_ , cette chaleur entre ses cuisses qui affluait, se rependait partout.

Ils désiraient, voulaient, anticipaient.

Emma attrapa la ceinture de Killian pour le rapprocher et ainsi défaire la boucle.

Ses lèvres étaient sur son cou, sur son épaule, sur sa joue, la barbe écorchant sa peau. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses doigts contre ses cuisses et le souffle lui manqua lorsqu'il les laissa courir à l'intérieur, près de l'endroit qui la tenaillait.

C'était une torture de sentir ses doigts, parcourant sa peau si lentement, alors qu'elle voulait qu'il la rencontre une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'il apaise cette chaleur féroce.

Les hanches d'Emma suppliciait, se cabrait vers ses mains, dans un geste d'attention, de demande, ne voulaient qu'une seule chose. Et Kilian souriait contre sa peau, alors qu'il la sentait haletante sous l'effleurement de ses mains.

Puis, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, ses doigts baissèrent la bretelle droite de la robe rouge. Cette robe qui l'avait mené jusqu'en enfer puisque si tentante.

Ensuite, l'épaule gauche.

Il caressa de ses lèvres la peau nue et entendit le souffle d'Emma s'arrêter.

Killian passa les mains dans son dos, et d'un geste sec, descendit la fermeture éclair du vêtement. Il chercha la fermeture du soutien-gorge mais rencontra la peau nue.

Emma vit ses yeux _si bleus_ s'obscurcirent lorsqu'il passa une main dans son dos.

" Tu n'avais pas de soutien-gorge?

Sa voix était à peine audible, rauque et chargée d'envie.

Elle secoua simplement la tête.

-Tu comptais attraper ton client comment ce soir? lança-t-il, presque menaçant. Tu attendais qu'il soit dans ton lit pour lui demander l'argent qu'il te devait?

Emma leva subitement les yeux vers lui, sentant une colère sourde dans le ton de sa voix. Et ses yeux étaient noirs, mêlés de désir et de jalousie.

-Non, répondit-elle, en glissant une main assurée à la limite de son jean, défaisant facilement le bouton. Je ne couche pas avec les clients."

Sa robe était trop moulante, son soutien-gorge aurait été apparent sous le tissus. Elle avait simplement décidé de ne pas en porter.

Ses doigts se glissèrent avec aisance contre sa peau alors que Killian émit un grognement sourd.

Elle l'embrassa et ses mains descendirent un peu plus, ses doigts trouvèrent son sexe dur, lourd et chaud.

Et dès qu'elle le toucha, il perdit contrôle.

Il remonta prestement sa robe jusqu'à sa taille. Ses doigts rencontrèrent sa petite culotte en dentelle et ses yeux s'obscurcirent d'avantage –- _affamés_.

Sa bouche atterrie contre la sienne, sa langue prenant toute la place, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Et il la prit contre lui, les dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et la déposa sur la table.

Killian finit de baisser les bretelles de la robe jusqu'à la taille, ses seins maintenant en évidence. La peau pâle brillait sous la lumière de la lune, leurs courbes douces et parfaites ne demandant qu'à être touchées. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa poitrine et il étouffa une plainte rauque.

Il se pencha pour prendre dans sa bouche un mamelon qui se durcit instinctivement au contact de ses lèvres humides. Sa langue parcourue le contour encore et encore, et ses dents vinrent mordiller le bout.

Les doigts de Killian parcouraient toujours l'intérieur des cuisses d'Emma, jouant subtilement et habilement contre sa peau, remontant doucement à ce point chaud qu'il désirait tant.

Sa main écarta le tissu de sa petite culotte pour sentir palpiter la chaire chaude et humide. Son pouce effleura son clitoris, et c'était comme si Emma avait été électrocutée. Il l'entendit gémir alors qu'elle se cambra, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de la main de Killian, demandant plus. Elle renversa la tête vers l'arrière et goûtait le plaisir de ses doigts contre ce bout si sensible d'elle-même.

Il effleurait, appuyait d'avantage, changeant la cadence sans avertissement et elle voyait des étoiles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir doucement alors qu'elle se sentait déjà envahit par des tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps.

Puis, il plongea deux doigts entre ses cuisses et c'était comme s'il avait lui-même jouit. Il retint un grognement lorsqu'il sentit la moiteur et l'envie qui palpitait contre ses doigts.

Emma en eut le souffle coupé.

De son autre main, il la plaqua contre la table, dos contre la surface plane, ainsi pouvant promener ses mains partout où il désirait.

Là encore, ses doigts à l'intérieur changeaient de rythme, allant d'un furieux va-et-vient à une surprenante lenteur, la déstabilisant.

Il approcha son visage de ses jambes, embrassant doucement la douceur de ses cuisses. Respirant l'odeur enivrante. Ses doigts passèrent sous ses jambes, glissèrent doucement la petite culotte et s'en débarrassèrent.

Emma était maintenant complètement étendue sur la table, agonissant quasiment de douleur tellement elle _voulait_. Tellement elle souhaitait qu'il la touche, l'envahisse, la remplisse.

Killian était totalement subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, elle, étalée sur la table. Elle était là, nue et complètement offerte, dans toute sa splendeur. Ses courbes étaient délicieuse, ses cheveux formant un halo blond autour d'elle.

Il se pencha contre la peau qui l'attendait et palpitait. Et dans un seul et même mouvement, il passa sa bouche contre ces lèvres offertes, contre cette chaire chaude et délicieuse qui ne fit que répondre à son baiser. Emma gémit en sentant sa langue doucement glisser contre elle, l'envahissant.

Il lapait, saccadant sa langue contre son clitoris, mordilla la chair tendre et il entendit une plainte presqu'animal.

Emma avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière, remuant les hanches dans une demande immédiate pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle voulait, désirait, et _suppliait_ presque qu'il la prenne.

Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre soupirer, de sentir ses hanches aller à sa rencontre, ses longs doigts à elle glissant et repassant dans ses cheveux retenant sa tête contre elle, entre ses cuisses.

Elle était déjà si près.

Emma agrippa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de jais et le força à reculer, à la regarder.

"Viens, Killian. Je veux -

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase parce qu'encore, sa main avait repris la place de sa bouche, et il remuait rapidement, son pouce pressant son clitoris.

Il se releva, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres alors qu'il la voyait fermer les yeux et tourner la tête sur le côté.

\- Oui, tu disais?

Il jouait avec elle, voulait la voir gémir, que son souffle se coince dans sa gorge. Il se pencha sur sa poitrine et une main vint pétrir un sein, sa bouche couvrant le mamelon de l'autre et ses doigts toujours entre ses cuisses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Emma?

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. _Il était partout_. Mordait, embrassait sa peau, la caressait, avait pris le contrôle d'elle. Et elle se laissait faire. Mais elle voulait _plus_.

\- Je…Je te veux. Je veux que tu sois en moi, je n'en peux plus.

Killian n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu la voir supplier. Mais elle le faisait de ses yeux verts qui le dardaient, remplis d'un appétit ardent et ce fut tout.

Ce fût ce qui le gagna. Sa main quitta son sein pour défaire la fermeture éclair de son jean, mais elle se releva rapidement. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, son corps entier était secoué de spasme de plaisir alors que les doigts de Killian étaient toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, la rendant complètement démente.

\- Laisses, c'est à moi de faire ça.

D'un mouvement sec, elle baissa le jean et elle l'agrippa à travers le sous-vêtement. Killian pencha la tête vers l'épaule d'Emma et mordit dans la peau pour étouffer un son guttural. Il mordit encore, cet endroit entre le cou et l'épaule, lorsqu'elle lui enleva son boxer et qu'elle passait et repassait lentement une main experte sur son sexe en érection.

Elle fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, alors que son autre main égratignait la peau de son dos.

\- Je…

C'était à son tour de manquer de mots.

Il releva la tête et chercha son regard.

\- Je ne pourrai pas être doux.

Elle leva un sourcil, un sourire dansant aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais que tu le sois?"

Killian prit une seconde pour la contempler, regarder ses grands yeux verts, et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis, il la repoussa, attrapa ses hanches qu'il ramena vers lui et sans plus attendre, il entra en elle dans un mouvement sec et rapide.

Elle gémit lourdement, arqua le dos et se renversa complètement sur la table. Il ferma les yeux en se sentant à l'intérieur d'elle, une sensation incroyable, et commença à bouger furieusement en elle.

Le dos d'Emma était cambré, ses mains agrippaient les rebords de la table, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce pouvait être aussi bon. Il bougeait contre elle fébrilement et elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes, l'emprisonnant, l'emmenant encore plus près, _toujours_ plus près d'elle, plus _profondément_.

Son bassin donnait de brutals soubresauts et il souleva ses hanches à elle, les mettant dans un angle afin qu'il puisse l'envahir encore plus profondément, afin qu'il prenne toute la place en elle.

Emma avait ses mains accrochées à ses larges épaules musclées, enfonçant ses ongles, y laissant des marques en demi-lune. Elle le ramena vers elle, et il pencha la tête contre son cou, l'embrassant. Il mordilla la peau juste sous son oreille et il sentit son souffle contre son épaule, entendant chaque moindre son qu'elle faisait et ça le rendit complètement fou.

Une de ses mains alla à l'endroit entre eux, là où ils étaient soudés, et il recommença à caresser son clitoris, ce qui eut pour effet qu'une longue plainte sourde s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ce fût à son tour de mordre la peau de son cou, ses doigts appuyés contre sa nuque pour le garder près d'elle et que son autre main passait dans ses cheveux.

Killian sentait qu'elle était très proche, _tout près_.

Il se releva et accentua ses mouvements, bougeant frénétiquement en elle, la laissant pantois.

Emma sentait ses jambes commencer à trembler, elle savait qu'elle était sur le bord du précipice et elle remua les hanches, allant à sa rencontre, poursuivant, chassant son plaisir avec ardeur.

Elle sentit un feu d'artifice dans son ventre lorsque l'orgasme la happa, sa colonne vertébrale fut parcourue d'une longue décharge électrique, la laissant dans un brouillard fulgurant et déstabilisant. Elle eut à peine conscience que Killian commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mouvements erratiques en elle, étant tout près lui aussi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, revenant lentement sur terre, pour le voir baisser la tête sur son ventre et étouffer un long gémissement rauque contre sa peau lorsqu'il vint à son tour. Il demeura ainsi un moment, sa bouche contre son ventre, ses mains posées doucement contre sa poitrine.

Emma étira le bras et glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Il soupira d'aise en sentant sa main contre sa nuque et releva la tête.

Elle était magnifique, ainsi épuisée, repue et satisfaite. Il lui sourit affectueusement et attrapa une longue mèche de cheveu blond qu'il enroula autour de son doigt.

Killian posa un baiser entre ses seins et se releva lentement.

Elle avait toujours sa robe rouge descendu jusqu'à la taille et remontée sur ses cuisses. Maintenant le vêtement n'était plus bon à rien, probablement détruit de par leur ardeur. Et lui avait toujours son jean et son sous-vêtement qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever.

Il s'écarta de la table et ramassa sa chemise au sol.

Emma regarda l'état dans lequel était maintenant sa robe et sourit. Inutilisable. Elle se remit debout, baissant la jupe sur ses cuisses, couvrant ainsi ses fesses. Son sourit s'élargit d'avantage lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait gardé ses chaussures à talons hauts.

"La salle de bain est au bout du corridor, à droite, si tu désires prendre une douche.

Il était en plein milieu de la pièce, tenant sa chemise entre ses mains, et il ne savait trop comment agir maintenant.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir, sa robe toujours baissé sur sa taille, laissant ainsi à découvert sa poitrine."

Elle passa près de lui et il eut une bouffée de son odeur de miel qui l'envahit, le faisant battre des paupières plusieurs fois, persuadé qu'il allait devenir complètement fou. C'était sans compter la vision qu'il avait d'elle à moitié nue qui se baladait tranquillement dans son appartement.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester, ne voulait pas passer ce qui restait de la nuit avec lui. Elle était revenue sur terre, avec reprit pied dans la réalité et celle-ci la frappait soudainement. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas rester.

C'était ce qu'elle se répétait tandis que l'eau brûlante coulait sur sa peau et qu'elle prenait un instant pour faire le point sur ce qui s'était produit. Elle pouvait jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu une relation sexuelle aussi intense et satisfaisante que celle qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Elle se sécha et c'est lorsqu'elle leva la tête qu'elle le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il ne portait plus que son caleçon et ses yeux la fixaient intensément.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

Il sourit franchement, faisant apparaître ses fossettes et s'approcha lentement.

C'était _dangereux_. Elle savait que s'il venait encore plus près, elle allait perdre le contrôle. À nouveau. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir comme elle se l'était promis.

\- Depuis le début. Il haussa les épaules - Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Sa main s'étira vers elle, il prit sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était toujours aussi effréné, mais avec quelque chose d'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Leurs mains se cherchaient déjà, comme aimantées par le corps de l'autre.

 _Tout recommença_.

Ils s'accrochèrent à l'autre, se retenant fermement, s'embrasant à en perdre haleine et Emma oublia tout ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt et se laissa entraîner vers la chambre de Killian.

Cette fois, ce fût doux et lent.

Cette fois, il prit le temps de la détailler, de mémoriser chaque bout de peau, de classer chaque taches de rousseur, de goûter chaque parcelle d'elle à sa disposition.

Emma en avait mal au ventre. De tant d'attention.

Elle voulait que ça aille plus vite, plus fort, que leurs corps prenne, donne et que tout soit finit dans une appréciation aliénante. Mais il insistait pour la caresser, l'embrasser, la faire frissonner.

Il embrassait son ventre, léchait ses seins, mordillait son cou, laissant ainsi sa trace partout sur son corps. Comme il le souhaitait.

Il voulait la marquer. Inscrite son passage sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Pour qu'elle se souvienne, qu'elle se rappelle de lui et de leur nuit.

Il bougea avec lenteur en elle, appréciant son visage sous l'emprise du plaisir, sentant son corps sublime frémir sous lui.

Et cette fois, lorsqu'il devina qu'elle était sur le point de tomber, d'être harponnée par le plaisir, il put la regarder en face. Et à cet instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent, leurs souffles s'harmonisèrent et il la vit s'abandonner.

Killian posa sa bouche contre la sienne et elle gémit contre ses lèvres, mordant celle du bas. C'est tout ce que ça lui prenait pour lui aussi se laisser aller, faire comme elle et étouffer une plainte contre sa langue, dans sa bouche, tandis que ses mains s'étaient enfouies dans sa longue chevelure blonde.

Tous deux étaient à bout de souffle.

Il embrassa son épaule, puis se retira et roula à côté d'elle.

Emma demeura couchée sur le dos, voulant éviter son regard. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena plus près de lui, embrassant sa tempe avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou.

Il l'écoutait respirer. Il pouvait presque savoir chacune de ses pensées, savoir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle se sentait emprisonnée, qu'elle voulait partir.

"Bonne fête, Emma."

Ses paroles étaient à peine soufflées, à peine atteignirent-elles son oreille, mais elle les entendit aussi clairement que s'il les lui avait hurlées. Elle pivota légèrement la tête vers lui pour voir un sourire timide, qui ne releva qu'un coin de ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser contre sa mâchoire.

Une larme traîtresse menaçait de rouler sur sa joue, mais Emma battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour la chasser.

"Merci."

Killian ne sut comment, mais en l'espace de quelques minutes, il s'endormit d'un profond sommeil comme il n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps. Peut-être avait-il voulu la rassurer, la faire se sentir moins menacée, mais c'était lui au bout du compte qui avait été apaisé.

Par sa présence, sa chaleur, sa respiration régulière, par sa main qui reposait sur son poignet, par son bras à lui qui entourait sa taille, la serrant contre lui.

Depuis Milah il n'avait plus eu une seule nuit de sommeil complète et calme, mais voilà qu'il trouvait enfin repos en quelques minutes.

Et le lendemain, avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, il sut qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Il tendit une main vers l'autre côté du lit et il trouva la place froide. Killian ouvrit les yeux et il constata qu'elle était réellement partit. _Encore_.

Il prit la place qu'elle avait eue, recherchant un peu de la chaleur de son corps, humant l'oreiller, quelques traces de son parfum y étaient restées. Qu'elle avait laissées.

Puisque c'était tout ce qu'elle avait laissé. Elle l'avait de nouveau quitté, s'enfuyant vers ailleurs, sa vie et ses problèmes.

Elle n'avait qu'abandonné quelques morceaux d'elle dans son sillage, le laissant encore une fois avec les souvenirs de tout ce qu'elle avait été en ces instants éphémères.

Killian ferma les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade dans un staccato déchaîné, rythmant son prénom qui résonnait dans son esprit.

Emma. Emma. Emma. _Emma_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey chers Oncers !_

 _Le chapitre 4 –déjà !_

 _Je m'excuse encore une fois du délai. J'ai réécrit ce chapitre-là en entier au moins 3 fois avant d'en être satisfaite, il m'a donné quelques maux de tête, mais j'ai tout de même adoré l'écrire._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!_

 _**Je me suis donné la liberté d'appeler le personnage de Tinker Bell – Tink – dans la "vraie vie"._

* * *

 _ **"There are always people who  
need someone, and now it's you.  
Tell me it's true,  
do you need someone like I want you?" **_

Le loft commençait à se remplir.

Emma aidait son amie Mary Margaret à préparer quelques trucs à manger dans la cuisine alors que ses amis et ceux de son nouvel amoureux, David, arrivait peu à peu.

Mary vivait dans l'appartement à l'étage inférieur du sien et elle avait accueilli Emma dans l'immeuble en lui apportant des victuailles de toutes sortes. Elles s'étaient par la suite croisé ici et là dans les couloirs et elles avaient fini par se lier d'amitié.

Ce soir était soirée de hockey, mais pas n'importe laquelle. L'équipe de Boston, les Bruins, faisait partie des séries éliminatoires et c'était une fête chaque fois qu'il y avait un match. Ce soir c'était au tour de Mary Margaret de recevoir et elle avait décidé d'inviter Emma pour la première fois à leur soirée hebdomadaire.

Emma était venue avec son fils et celui-ci était maintenant dans un coin de l'appartement à avoir une très longue conversation avec Grace, la fille de Jefferson, un grand homme brun qu'elle trouvait plutôt beau et séduisant. L'homme en question s'était proposé pour les aider dans la cuisine et ils bavardaient tranquillement autour de la montagne de nourriture réunie sur les plans de travail.

Il était drôle et gentil et Emma ne put que constater qu'il était très charmant et avait une attitude avenante à son égard.

Elle avait également invité Ruby qui était venue avec son nouveau partenaire, Victor, et ces deux-là étaient dans l'autre coin opposé du loft, et ils n'étaient définitivement pas en grande conversation. Leurs bouches et leurs mains ne se quittaient pas et Emma eut un rire en les regardant agir comme deux adolescents.

Elle avait rencontré tous les amis de Mary Margaret et de David, mais avait à peine retenu la moitié des prénoms. Ne restait qu'à arriver le cousin de Mary Margaret avec deux ou trois autres de ses amis.

L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique en sourdine, les conversations fortes et intenses. La partie n'était pas encore commencée et tout le monde voulait se mettre dans l'ambiance avant de pouvoir hurler leurs encouragements à leur équipe.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide?"

Ruby surgit à leurs côtés et s'activa avec eux pour mettre en place dans des assiettes ce qu'elles avaient préparé plus tôt. Mary Margaret en profita un moment pour aller rejoindre son amoureux.

Emma étouffa un soupir.

Tous ces couples qui se formaient autour d'elle la rendaient mal à l'aise et un peu nauséeuse. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse pour eux. Mais –

Elle secoua la tête et poursuivit sa tâche, alors que Ruby papotait joyeusement à côté d'elle. Elles échangeaient leurs derniers potins, leurs dernières nouvelles et elles riaient toujours à gorge déployée lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient ensemble.

Emma en compagnie d'autres gens semblait toujours extrêmement réservée, mais lorsqu'elle était avec Ruby, c'était dans ces moments qu'elle était complètement elle-même et où elle se laissait le plus aller – mis à part lorsqu'elle était avec son fils.

Elles rigolaient comme deux enfants pendant qu'elles essayaient de se concentrer sur ce qu'elles faisaient, l'alcool commençant décidément tôt à se faire sentir. Jefferson accompagnait leur bavardage incessant en glissant ici et là quelques remarques, nullement dérouté ou ennuyé qu'elles se comprennent à demi-mot, l'homme surprenamment à l'aise en leur compagnie.

Il venait de lancer une blague qui fit s'esclaffer les deux jeunes femmes.

"Hey Emma, Ruby, Jefferson, j'ai des gens à vous présenter.

Ils se tournèrent, complètement hilares, vers Mary Margaret qui était en compagnie de deux hommes et deux femmes.

Emma cessa brusquement de rire.

Ce n'était pas possible – non. _Non._

Son sourire s'effaça et elle vit l'homme en face d'elle qui en fit autant. C'était la surprise qui peignait son visage alors qu'elle, elle était certaine que l'incompréhension et le désarroi avait pris la place sur ses traits.

Ruby tourna vivement la tête vers elle – _elle l'avait reconnu_.

Elle vit le deuxième homme donner subtilement un coup de coude dans les côtes du premier.

\- Voici mon cousin, Killian.

Elle se tenait là, immobile. Et lui faisait pareil.

Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Mary Margaret alors que Ruby demeurait silencieuse – ce qui n'était pas _normal_.

\- Vous vous connaissez? hasarda Mary.

Emma secoua la tête. Killian acquiesça.

\- Oui.

\- Non.

Ruby ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais elle ne dit mot.

\- Je…, commença Killian. Nous nous sommes déjà croisé.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, soulagée de la tournure de sa phrase.

Mary Margaret poursuivi sans plus s'attarder.

\- Sa copine, Tink."

Emma n'avait pas vu la minuscule blonde qui était à ses côtés. De longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux verts.

Elle entendit à peine la suite, alors qu'elle serrait la main de l'ami de Killian, Robin qui tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras, et de sa copine, Regina.

Mary Margaret leur offrit à boire et Jefferson alla chercher des bières dans le réfrigérateur avant de leur tendre leur breuvage.

Tous se dispersèrent dans l'appartement alors que Ruby se tourna lentement vers Emma.

"Ce n'était pas le gars du bars? Il y a plusieurs mois?

Emma ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans _tous_ les détails et décida que c'était _simplement_ le gars du bar.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, le serveur.

Mary Margaret passa près d'elle à ce moment.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais mon cousin, s'exclama-t-elle.

Emma leva un sourcil.

\- Comment j'aurais pu _savoir_ que c'était ton cousin?"

 _Son cousin_ – il y avait combien de chance qu'elle soit amie avec la cousine du seul homme de tout Boston avec qui elle ait couché et qui lui ait fait autant d'effet? Parce que oui, il lui avait fait grand effet. Et oui, elle avait dévisagé cette Tink, la petite chose toute souriante qui était constamment collé à ses côtés.

Mais elle se refusa d'y penser, attrapa sa bière et en avala une longue gorgée.

/. /

Elle. _Encore_.

Décidemment, quelqu'un, quelque part, désirait que leurs routes se croisent puisque depuis leur première rencontre, il ne cessait de la revoir.

Elle l'avait quitté à toutes les fois, mais il la retrouvait par le hasard des rencontres.

Il se dit que ce même hasard n'allait peut-être plus jouer pour lui les prochaines fois et il était conscient que c'était presqu'un miracle que sa cousine soit amie avec elle.

Emma.

Mais il y avait Tink maintenant –

\- et dès que cette pensée franchit son cerveau, il sut que tout était _faux_. Que tout ce qu'il avait avec elle depuis 4 mois n'était pas réel, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments pour elle.

Et comme dans une extrême évidence, dans une flagrante déclaration, il avait vu les yeux d'Emma détailler Tink. _Les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts._ Il savait. Même avant qu'il ne soit avec Tink, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle, pour elle _complètement._

D'avantage pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Et ce n'était qu'une certitude de plus pour lui ce soir.

Il cala sa bière presqu'en deux longues gorgées.

Son sang palpitait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas être là, présent alors qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui. Et Tink qui se pressait toujours plus fort à ses côtés.

Et il savait, il savait qu'elle allait _repartir_. La dernière fois datait de presque 6 mois. Malgré tout, ce soir, elle était bel et bien présente.

Une bonne fois pour toute, il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Il lança un regard dans sa direction et elle riait avec sa cousine, son amie brune -celle qui avait été avec elle au bar, et un homme. Il était tout près d'elle, la frôlait, penchait la tête vers elle. Tout dans son corps à lui criait la séduction pure et elle ne semblait pas en être le moindrement embarrassé.

De la voir rire le fit sourire mais une jalousie latente couvait dans son ventre et ses veines de la voir si près d'un autre homme. Qu'il envahisse ainsi son espace sans qu'elle ne le repousse ou ne démontre un quelconque ennui.

Puis Tink le ramena à la réalité avec un baiser passionné. Et il laissa sa langue l'atteindre, pénétrer sa bouche, comme si c'était la sienne, _à elle_.

Et il savait que c'était mal.

"C'est commencé! s'exclama une voix au salon.

Les gens divergèrent vers cette pièce avec nourriture et alcool. Tout le monde semblait extrêmement détendu et joyeux et il eut juste le temps de voir Emma, tout sourire, passer un bras autour des épaules d'un enfant avant que Tink prenne sa main et l'entraîne vers le salon.

La partie débuta et tout le monde trouva sa place dans le salon de Mary Margaret.

Elle était assise avec son fils sur le sol. Il pouvait maintenant d'avantage la dévisager - _l'admirer_ \- et il constatait qu'elle était dix fois, sinon cent fois plus belle au naturel.

Emma ne portait aucun maquillage, avec revêtu un jean et un chandail à manches longues, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon lâche sur le sommet de sa tête et elle portait des lunettes.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Et jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi attirante.

Tink se tourna vers lui, heureuse et câline, se lova tout contre lui, le ramenant une fois de plus sur terre.

L'ambiance était festive, Emma avait beaucoup de plaisir avec son fils, qui était surexcité pour l'évènement. Elle adorait le voir aussi heureux et se pencha pour embrasser ses cheveux.

"Maman!"

La voix était outrée. Grace était assise à côté d'eux et elle se dit que son garçon grandissait s'il s'inquiétait déjà de ce que pensaient les jeunes filles.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et le poussa gentiment.

Ils étaient assis tout près d'où se trouvait Killian et elle ne pouvait pas le voir sans se retourner complètement dans sa direction. Mais elle sentait son regard, pesant, dans son dos, sur sa nuque.

Elle se dit que la vie avait un sens de l'humour plutôt particulier, de le remettre ainsi, _toujours_ , sur son chemin. De le ramener alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était oublier. Parce que depuis tout ce temps, depuis leur nuit, elle avait essayé d'effacer ces souvenirs de sa mémoire.

Elle avait rencontré d'autres hommes, avait vécu depuis. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, elle se trouvait complètement misérable et pathétique, mais c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé. Et elle comptait bien continuer ainsi, à s'étourdir et s'oublier.

Mais ce soir elle ne voulait pas s'en soucier, elle ne voulait qu'avoir du plaisir avec son fils et ses amis.

Tink avait disparu et Robin en profita pour venir s'asseoir au côté de Killian.

" _Mate_ , c'est la fille qu'on a vu au restaurant. Ça fait des mois de ça, mais je m'en souviens!

Il se rappelait surtout du visage de son ami, comme hypnotisé par elle lorsqu'ils avaient été au restaurant. Il ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient connu, mais Robin pouvait facilement dire que Killian était _accroché_. Ça se lisait sur son visage.

Et encore aujourd'hui, probablement plus que la dernière fois.

-Oui, c'est elle."

À peine avait-il soufflé sa réponse. Et il le voyait la regarder avec intensité.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Et il n'osa pas poser plus de questions.

La soirée se poursuivit et la partie de hockey devint de plus en plus intense. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive.

La nourriture et l'alcool passait entre eux et tout le monde s'amusait.

Il y eut un temps où leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Killian lui passait une assiette remplie de fromage. Elle était plus proche de lui qu'elle n'avait pensé de prime abord et son estomac ne fit qu'un tour.

La situation était ridicule, _vraiment_. Ils avaient arrêté de respirer pendant une seconde au-dessus d'un plateau de fromage, certains tous les deux que tout le monde les regardait, avait remarqué que leur sang bouillait dans leurs veines à simplement se dévisager.

Il tenta d'avoir l'air indifférent et elle tenta de maitriser le tremblement de sa main lorsqu'elle prit le plat. Les deux échouèrent lamentablement et l'instant fût brisé lorsqu'une avalanche d'hurlements se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement.

Les Bruins de Boston venaient de marquer un but.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Emma choisit pour se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine, abandonnant l'assiette aux pieds de Killian. Elle devait mettre de la distance entre eux, cela devenait insupportable. Le voir si immobile face à elle, mais le regard si insistant, fiévreux qui la ramenait à leur nuit, à cette façon qu'il la regardait sans cesse. À cette adoration à peine voilée qu'il manifestait pour elle.

Et puis il y avait _l'autre_. L'autre jeune femme blonde qui semblait si heureuse à ses côtés. – _Cheveux blonds, yeux verts, visage carré_ – Emma avait constaté les traits de ressemblance entre elle et l'autre. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire vraiment. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour quoi que ce soit. Il était maintenant avec Tink.

Même si son regard disait clairement qu'il la voulait toujours. Et autre chose.

C'était cet autre chose qui lui faisait peur comme jamais. Depuis le tout début, en fait. Depuis la toute première fois qu'elle y avait vu cette chose indéfinissable danser dans ses pupilles bleues.

Et elle de son côté avait de plus en plus de mal à refouler ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Mais elle se le devait maintenant, ce soir.

Emma sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et une sensation agréable lui parcourut le ventre, certaine qu'il avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lu dans ses pensées.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Jefferson. Un sentiment de déception l'envahit, mais elle lui adressa un sourire.

Peut-être bien qu'elle arriverait à l'oublier encore ce soir. Peut-être qu'avec Jefferson –

"Tu veux une autre bière? demanda-t-il, penché à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur à la recherche de boissons fraîches.

\- Oui, merci!"

Ils choquèrent leurs bouteilles ensemble, puis burent une longue gorgée.

Killian les voyait à la cuisine. L'autre était face à elle, les coudes appuyés sur l'ilot central et ils bavardaient. L'homme était plutôt proche, dans une attitude très décontractée et familière avec elle et il se demanda si elle était avec lui. Il pensa même un instant que cet homme était ce que Tink était pour lui, mais il se corrigea aussitôt, se disant qu'elle n'avait probablement pas le même problème que lui. Qu'elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui.

Quelque chose en lui changea, tourna dans son ventre en une sensation désagréable qui lui fit inspirer profondément.

Il _devait_ savoir.

Sans aucune autre pensée, il s'excusa auprès de Tink et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Emma le vit approcher. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre sous le plancher, dans un tour de magie quelconque, disparaitre et ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

Et dans tout son charme ravageur et naturel auquel elle avait déjà été témoin, il arriva à leur hauteur, le sourire immense, les fossettes apparentes, l'air détendu.

"Bonsoir Emma!

Elle sentit que le sourire qu'elle lui adressa était hésitant et faux, mais elle le maintint alors qu'elle le saluait également.

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vu, lança-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Il ne laissait rien paraitre de son côté, mais cette simple phrase était comme une accusation qu'elle ressentit jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

Une critique de ce qu'avait été leur nuit ensemble –-qu'elle se soit enfuie sans aucune explication.

\- Oui, en effet.

Ses mots restèrent un moment en suspens. Et elle planta ses yeux dans les siens pour appuyer ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir, en fait.

Killian eut un mouvement de recul. _Imperceptible_. Ou à tout le moins l'espérait-il puisque c'était comme si elle lui avait traversé la peau d'un couteau. Ou qu'elle l'avait frappé en plein ventre.

En une simple phrase.

Ses yeux cherchèrent un moment dans les siens ce qu'elle avait réellement voulu dire, mais elle détourna le regard vers l'autre homme. Celui-ci se tourna vers Killian.

-Tu es le cousin de Mary Margaret, c'est bien ça?

Il hocha la tête lentement et il pointa un index dans leur direction.

\- Vous êtes ensemble?

Emma et Jefferson secouèrent la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout!

\- Non, nous …

Sa réponse à elle était d'avantage assurée que celle de l'autre, mais Killian garda tout de même cet inconfort, ce sentiment désagréable qui l'envahissait depuis un moment.

-Et vous, vous êtes connus de quelle façon?

Jefferson semblait intrigué, les regardant à tour de rôle.

Emma se mit à triturer la bouteille de bière devant elle, de toute évidence mal à l'aise, et Killian ne se gêna nullement pour aborder un sourire satisfaisant et plein de sous-entendu, arquant un sourcil, ses yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Oh! Emma et moi…Nous nous somme vu que 2 fois. Mais on peut dire qu'elle est le genre de femme dont on se souvient.

Il pouvait facilement voir d'où il était que le rouge lui était monté au joues et que ses doigts serraient plus fort le goulot de la bouteille mais son regard l'évitait toujours.

\- Je crois aussi avoir fait en sorte qu'elle ne m'oublie pas. J'ai laissé ma marque.

C'était à la limite du vulgaire, Killian le savait, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Et les deux iris verts qui le foudroyèrent durement lorsqu'elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui confirmèrent qu'il avait été trop loin.

C'était puéril, mais il voulait avoir une réaction d'elle. N'importe quoi. Peu importait. Il voulait quelque chose d'elle, il voulait savoir que leur nuit n'avait pas été en vain, n'avait pas été qu'une distraction. Il voulait la faire réagir, savoir ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment même.

\- Tu ne m'as sûrement pas autant marqué que tu ne le crois puisque je n'ai jamais essayé de te revoir.

Killian avait voulu une réaction, et voilà qu'elle la lui livrait en une réplique assassine qui durcit les coins de sa bouche et rendit ses yeux verts plus sombres. Il se demanda si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Elle regretta ce qu'elle dit à la seconde où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, mais il était trop tard et elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Ne pouvait pas s'excuser, ça aurait révélé trop de choses. Elle ajouta une brique de plus au mur qu'elle s'était créer depuis l'enfance et releva le menton dans une attitude de défi.

Et il en rajouta.

\- Compte tenu de ce que je sais de toi, ça ne me surprend pas.

Il avait été trop loin, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment pour l'atteindre.

Killian la vit reculer d'un pas, ou était-ce son imagination, un mélange de peine et de colère peint sur ses traits. En une seconde elle était à sa hauteur.

\- Tu ne sais absolument _rien_ de moi, murmura-t-elle rageusement entre ses dents.

Sans qu'il ne put répondre quoique ce soit, elle marcha furieusement vers la porte et sortit de l'appartement.

Emma dévala les escaliers pour sortir de l'immeuble. Elle devait respirer, elle devait être dehors. _Que cherchait-il à faire?_

Le vent frais lui fouetta le visage. Elle respira une grande goulée d'air et alla s'appuya contre une voiture. Les deux bras devant elle, elle se maintint contre le montant de la portière. _Pourquoi ces commentaires? Comme un reproche de leur nuit, parce qu'elle était partie._

La vérité était qu'elle avait voulu rester, le voir au lever du jour, accompagner ses habitudes matinales et envahir son espace un moment. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de quitter au plus vite.

Avant qu'il ne la mette lui-même à la porte ou qu'il lui fasse sentir que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Même si une petite partie d'elle-même doutait qu'il puisse penser ainsi.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles et ça lui rappelait leur nuit. Cette fois où ils avaient contemplé le firmament avant d'aller au port.

"Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Elle était si concentrée sur les lumières étoilées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu derrière elle.

Emma ferma les yeux un moment, avait peine à respirer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là, qu'il devienne tangible dans son monde en cet instant. Son inspiration était hachurée, incertaine.

\- Aucune importance.

Elle sentit qu'il fit un mouvement derrière elle puisqu'elle ressentit une source de chaleur tout près.

Un frôlement dans son dos. _Sa main._

\- Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire ce que j'ai dit.

Elle secoua la tête. _Pourquoi restait-il là? Qu'attendait-il d'elle?_

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il y eut un silence. Elle continuait de fixer la constellation au-dessus d'elle.

\- Au contraire, Emma, tu …

\- Arrêtes!

Ses poings s'était serré sur le capot de la voiture et elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'excuse ou qu'il s'inquiète. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit là.

Mais il persistait. Et une sorte de fureur la gagna de savoir qu'il ne partait pas, qu'il semblait vouloir être là avec elle.

Elle se tourna brusquement, décidée à lui répondre vertement. Il était plus près qu'elle n'aurait cru et sans même attendre qu'elle soit complètement retournée, il réduisit l'espace entre eux et enserra son visage de ses mains avant que ses lèvres viennent s'écraser contre les siennes.

 _Encore._

Et _encore_ ce besoin presqu'animal lorsqu'ils se touchaient. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, des pieds à la tête, leurs hanches soudées, leurs lèvres exaltées, leurs mains avides.

Leur désir, presqu'une exigence, était enragé. C'était une pulsion incontrôlable qui les maintenaient attaché l'un à l'autre. Ses mains à elle retenaient ses hanches tandis que lui avait les siennes dans son cou pour approfondir leur baiser.

Soudainement, elle le repoussa brutalement. Ses mains restèrent sur son torse dans une tentative pour le garder à bonne distance d'elle.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, murmura-t-elle. _Tink, il était avec Tink._

Il eut un rire et tenta de se rapprocher, mais elle gardait le contact ferme afin de le maintenir à une longueur raisonnable.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, et j'en ai envie depuis le début de la soirée.

Il attrapa ses poignets, écarta ses mains, pu ainsi revenir vers elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais elle résista et essaya de se libérer.

\- Lâche-moi!

Killian ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si effrayée et fuyante. Plus elle se débattait et plus il resserrait son emprise autour de ses bras, la faisant reculer tout contre la voiture derrière elle et pu ainsi l'immobiliser. Mais elle était féroce.

\- J'ai dit de me lâcher! gronda-t-elle. Tu me fais mal !

\- Emma, regarde-moi.

Il était maintenant si près d'elle, bloquant son corps contre la voiture, presqu'aucun espace ne les séparait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence dans l'air suspendu. Puis, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et dans un élan, retrouva à nouveau sa bouche.

Pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

Il gémit contre ses lèvres et ils savaient tous deux où cela allait les mener s'ils ne décidaient pas de se contrôler.

Killian avait enfouit ses mains sous le chandail d'Emma, découvrant la peau chaude, caressèrent ses hanches et trouvèrent sa poitrine. Elle arqua le dos à son contact.

\- Ma voiture, souffla-t-il.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un mouvement pour se diriger vers son véhicule;

\- Killian!

Ils se séparèrent prestement, comme deux adolescents pris en faute, alors que Robin s'approchait d'eux. Il les regardait et on aurait dit que son regard était désolé, mais rien ne laissait paraître qu'il les jugeait d'une quelconque façon.

\- Tu dois revenir, Tink te cherche.

Killian battit plusieurs fois des paupières, comme pour revenir dans la réalité, et acquiesça. Emma lui avait déjà tourné le dos.

\- Vas-y. Je vais attendre ici un peu.

\- Emma…

Il la contourna pour lui faire face et fit un mouvement pour lui prendre la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Je ne lui dirai rien.

Venant de sa bouche, c'était presqu'une insulte et il fronça les sourcils, arrêtant son geste.

\- Si seulement cela m'avait traversé l'esprit, répondit-il, le ton sarcastique. Ce qui aurait probablement été la chose normale dans les circonstances.

Ses doigts atteignirent sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais….

Elle se déroba à son contact et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Vas-y, Killian, elle t'attend."

Ses mots lui déchirèrent le cœur. Elle ne comptait même pas s'opposer entre lui et Tink, elle laissait complètement le champ libre à sa copine, abdiquant ou jugeant que ça ne valait pas la peine de se battre pour lui.

Emma resta seule avec ses pensées. Elle devint tout à coup très lasse, épuisée de cette vie qu'elle s'était construit une brique à la fois, relevant ces murailles à chaque fois à de nouvelles hauteurs, renforçant, cimentant ces forteresses qui la tenait éloigné de tout ce qui aurait pu trop l'atteindre. Elle avait même enfilé une lourde armure pour ces fois où elle osait quitter sa barricade. Pour ces fois où son cœur voulait tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle demeurait ainsi, encore une fois, protégée par sa cuirasse de fer.

Mais cela commençait à lui peser lourd sur les épaules et elle commençait à désespérer à l'ombre de ces hauts murs.

"Emma!

Le cri de Ruby était désespéré, alarmé, lorsqu'elle courut vers elle, les yeux paniqués.

\- C'est Henry! Viens, vite!"

Son cœur fit un tour. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait, Ruby l'avait déjà attrapé par la main et elles montèrent les escaliers qui menèrent à l'appartement de Mary Margaret, quatre à quatre.

Elle entendit la voix de Killian, enragée, avant de le voir.

"Bon Dieu, est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller chercher Emma?! l'entendit-elle.

-Ruby est partie la chercher, répondit Mary Margaret. L'ambulance arrive."

Tout arrivait trop vite et Emma avait pourtant l'impression que tout le monde bougeait au ralentit. Les voix parvenaient à ses oreilles, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregistrer ce qu'elles disaient réellement.

Elle vit son fils, que Killian avait pris dans ses bras, le dos contre le torse solide de l'homme, alors que celui-ci poussait convulsivement contre le ventre de l'enfant. Elle voyait le visage de son fils se torde en une grimace, ses yeux se retourner dans leurs orbites, ses mains qui palpaient son cou dans un geste désespéré. Elle avait toutes les informations pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais elle ne voulait pas voir.

C'est lorsque Ruby lui parla, qu'elle revint les deux pieds sur terre.

\- C'est bête, il s'est étouffé avec un morceau de pomme. C'est Killian qui l'a vu en premier.

Il tentait de faire sortir le bout de nourriture et il croisa soudainement son regard. Les gens autour d'elle la regardèrent, lui laissant l'espace libre tout près de son fils.

Elle courut vers lui, morte d'inquiétude, et pris son visage entre ses mains, cherchant son regard.

\- Henry, regardes-moi.

Sa voix était rauque, son ton pressant.

\- Respire! Reste calme et respire par le nez. Henry, reste avec moi. Regarde-moi! Tu dois respirer.

Mais déjà, il se débattait moins. Déjà, il semblait partir peu à peu.

Emma laissa échapper une plainte d'animal blessé, les larmes commencèrent à mouiller ses joues. Killian poussa de plus en plus fort contre le ventre de l'enfant, dans un geste qui remontait vers le haut, tentant frénétiquement de dégager la gorge d'Henry.

\- Reste avec moi, Henry! S'il te plaît, je n'ai que toi.

Elle était tombée à genoux devant son fils. Elle l'implorait, le suppliait au travers ses larmes de tenir bon.

Les gens autour gardaient le silence, la consternation traversait leurs traits.

Les yeux d'Henry fixèrent, sans vraiment voir, le visage de sa mère pour une dernière fois. Puis, ils roulèrent dans leurs orbites, son corps devint mou et sans vie, le noir couvrant tout.

* * *

 _Alors voilà._

 _Je sais. C'est un chapitre plutôt triste et déprimant. Vous comprendrez probablement pourquoi j'ai eu autant de mal à l'écrire. Et pas seulement pour la partie d'Henry, mais tout ce qu'Emma peut vivre... Disons que me mettre à la place d'Emma pour pouvoir écrire ce qu'elle peut ressentir est quelque chose de très facile pour moi, puisque je me vois beaucoup dans ce personnage. Ce qui est probablement pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à écrire ces moments où elle vit des choses plus difficiles…parce que je me projette trop en elle._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même ce chapitre, même s'il est plutôt difficile. Je souhaite que vous me laissiez vos commentaires; c'est toujours apprécié, mais en même temps, ça pourrait me donner une direction pour la suite (même si j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 5! :))_

 _Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Oncers !_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Je sais, le délai a été interminable (même pour moi!), je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse excepté un manque d'inspiration combiné à des problèmes familiaux._

 _J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Petite précision sur le chapitre précédent; la technique que Killian pratique sur Henry pour l'aider à déloger le morceau de pomme est la méthode Heimlich – une manœuvre connue qui est suggérée lors d'étouffement._

 _Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos nombreux messages privés me priant de poursuivre cette histoire. J'ai lu tous vos commentaires et j'ai essayé de répondre à chaque personne, et ça me touche beaucoup!_

 _Merci infiniment et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **All the words that leave my tongue  
Feel like they came from someone else**_

On croisait des gens.

On les aimait, on leur en voulait, on leur pardonnait, on les oubliait ou les retrouvait, ils faisaient partie de nos vie ou disparaissaient complètement. On vivait ces instants dans la joie, la peine, le regret, l'amertume, la déception ou l'intense émerveillement. C'était un cercle, une habitude, quelque chose dont on ne songeait réellement.

Puis, un drame survenait et ces instants, ces personnes, repassaient dans notre mémoire comme un long film, qu'on catégorisait, se les remémorant ou voulant oublier complètement.

Emma n'avait jamais vraiment fait l'inventaire des personnes qui avaient traversées sa vie. Peut-être parce qu'il y en avait eu si peu. Si peu qui avait réellement une signification, et beaucoup trop qui avait passé sans s'y attarder, sans jamais vraiment vouloir s'intéresser et rester.

Depuis l'enfance, Emma s'était toujours demandé si elle arriverait un jour à trouver un sens à sa vie. Si elle arriverait à savoir pourquoi elle était sur terre autrement que seulement parce qu'elle y était née un jour. Avait-elle un plan, un but, une mission?

Et ces gens qui avaient traversé sa vie, et ce plan dont elle n'avait jamais connu le début, le milieu et surtout la fin, c'était toutes ces choses qui lui revenaient à l'esprit à cette heure indue de la nuit.

Il devait être tout près de 4h30 du matin, elle ne savait plus trop, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Seulement le "bip" régulier des machines qui rythmaient le fil de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte à 17 ans, Emma n'y avait vu aucun bon côté. Neal l'avait quitté et elle se retrouvait complètement dépourvue, mais il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle se débarrasse du bébé. Alors elle avait vécu sa grossesse et la première année de vie d'Henry un peu comme dans un rêve. Pas tout à fait dans la réalité, dépassée par ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais elle était tombée en amour avec cet enfant dès les premières secondes. L'infirmière, toute souriante, lui avait remis son enfant et ç'avait été le coup de foudre. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en le gardant même si elle était également consciente que ce serait un chemin ardu pour tous les deux. Elle, mère monoparentale, et ce tout petit être sans aucune présence masculine à ses côtés.

Au fil des années, elle s'était créé une famille. _Sa_ famille; ses amis, son fils. Il était devenu l'être le plus important dans sa vie, l'homme qui aurait toujours la première place dans son cœur.

Et à cette heure tardive de la nuit, elle pouvait dire à présent ce qu'avait été son but dans la vie. _Avoir cet enfant_. Il l'avait ramené sur le droit chemin, l'avait empêché de devenir une jeune femme perdue. Il était devenu son rempart.

Mais tout était en équilibre précaire maintenant dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

L'air était immobile, le silence plus retentissant que n'importe quelle parole.

Les doigts d'Emma étaient entrelacés à ceux d'Henry, ses yeux n'osaient le quitté de peur qu'il ne s'évapore si elle regardait une seconde ailleurs.

Sa petite silhouette d'enfant était enfoncée dans le lit immense et elle aurait pu croire qu'il dormait si ce n'était du masque à oxygène sur son visage. Il s'en était fallu de peu et jamais elle n'avait vécu plus grande peur.

Son visage qui perdait toutes ses couleurs, la panique dans ses yeux. Et Killian qui essayait en des gestes désespérés de déloger le morceau de nourriture.

Et il avait réussie, puisque le bout de pomme était sorti brusquement.

Mais c'était après qu'il ne perde conscience, après qu'il ne ferme les yeux et qu'Emma devienne hystérique à l'idée que son fils soit mort devant elle. Elle était certaine qu'il était décédé lorsque tout son corps était devenu mou et sans vie.

Killian avait rapidement mis le corps de l'enfant par terre lorsqu'il avait entendu les hurlements d'Emma et qu'il avait senti le corps de l'enfant sans plus aucun tonus entre ses bras. Il avait palpé son cou, soupiré de soulagement et pris la main d'Emma dans la sienne en la rassurant que son cœur battait toujours. Elle s'était rué sur son cou, sa jugulaire, pour en être certaine elle-même et avait pleuré en sentant le cœur palpiter sous ses doigts.

Les secours étaient arrivés rapidement, l'emmenant en ambulance à l'hôpital le plus proche, Emma à l'arrière du véhicule, qui ne lâchait pas la main de son fils. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait prié tous les dieux possibles pour garder Henry en vie. Elle leur avait fait mille et une promesses, prête à vendre son âme pour qu'il reste dans ce monde.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, elle était restée dans une salle grise et ennuyeuse pendant qu'ils emmenaient rapidement son fils sous observation. Ruby et Mary Margaret l'avait presqu'aussitôt rejointe.

Elles avaient littéralement supporté Emma lorsque celle-ci avait senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle alors qu'elle voyait ses deux amies entrer dans la salle d'attente.

Et elles l'avaient encadré lorsque Killian s'était aussi pointé à l'hôpital.

Emma n'avait su comment réagir face à son apparition. Elle s'était levée, sans en être vraiment consciente, alors que ses deux amies demandaient si elles devaient intervenir. Mais elle avait refusé, voulant le remercier pour qu'il puisse ainsi s'en aller au plus vite. _Il ne devait pas être là._

Il voulait savoir comment son fils allait et connaitre les dernières nouvelles. Elle n'en savait pas tellement plus que lui.

Mais il était demeuré dans la salle avec elles.

Il n'avait même pas essayé de s'approcher d'Emma, se tenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, pleinement conscient que ses amies étaient là pour elle.

Dans un élan très sincère, il s'était senti concerné et avait voulu être là pour elle et savoir ce qu'il adviendrait du jeune garçon. Il l'avait peut-être aidé à respirer de nouveau, mais la partie n'était tout de même pas gagnée, il le sentait.

Et comme il se l'était prédit, le médecin était venu leur dire que son fils arrivait bel et bien à respirer normalement de nouveau, mais qu'il était par contre dans un coma, le manque d'air faisant ses ravages.

Emma s'était sentie tomber au sol, ses jambes l'abandonnant de nouveau. Ruby et Mary Margaret l'avait rassit sur une chaise en plastique alors qu'elles lui massaient le dos. Elles la consolèrent comme elles purent et demeurèrent avec elle aussi longtemps que la jeune femme en eut besoin avant qu'elle ne puisse aller voir son enfant.

Il ne pouvait qu'y avoir la famille proche du garçon et Emma savait qu'à ce moment, de toute façon, elle avait besoin d'espace et de temps pour elle et son fils. Elle voulait être seule avec lui. Mary et Ruby avaient compris, bien évidemment, et l'avait laissé.

Emma s'était rendu au chevet d'Henry et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis.

Bien qu'elle fût dos à la fenêtre, elle voyait les tons orangé du soleil qui se levait embraser la chambre de son fils. Dans la lumière de l'aurore, elle lui parlait, racontait n'importe quoi. Son enfance, sa vie avant lui. Sa misérable existence avant qu'il ne fasse partie d'elle dans son entièreté, qu'il ne soit la somme de ce qu'elle avait souhaité et voulue sans le savoir. Elle lui parla de ces temps où elle était perdue et seule et combien elle serait heureuse de nouveau lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

Les infirmières allaient et venaient, les médecins, différents chaque fois, s'acquittèrent de son état, la porte de la chambre toujours ouverte, et un silence et une quiétude impensable dans ce coin de l'hôpital. Et pourtant, Emma trouva une certaine paix à parler ainsi à son fils, parmi le personnel, les changements de quart et la journée qui débutait.

/. /

Killian put entrer dans la chambre à un moment, parce qu'elle s'était assoupie.

Il la voyait d'où il était, depuis le seuil de la porte de la chambre.

Alors que ses amies étaient parties la laissant seule avec son fils, il était resté dans la salle d'attente. Pour amortir le choc de ce qu'il avait vécu, sans aucun doute, mais pour elle aussi. Il avait voulu être là pour elle. Même si elle n'en était pas consciente.

Il était demeuré ainsi dans la pièce grise et froide pendant presque 3 heures avant de s'approcher doucement de la chambre. Il l'avait alors entendu parler de sa vie à elle, lorsqu'elle était toute jeune. Killian en avait entendu des bribes, mais n'avait pas voulu briser son intimité, alors il s'était retiré et avait de nouveau attendu.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était retourné sur le pas de la porte de la chambre et avait constaté qu'elle s'était endormie d'épuisement, ses deux mains enserrant les doigts de l'enfant, sa tête blonde contre les jambes toutes petites de son fils. De longues mèches recouvraient son visage et, sans le vouloir, il l'avait trouvé absolument magnifique.

Killian s'était assis dans un fauteuil et les avait contemplés.

Il n'avait pas fermé un œil, s'assurant qu'elle et lui étaient bien.

Les infirmières étaient venues, mais n'avait posé aucune question sur sa présence.

Les rayons du soleil entraient doucement dans la pièce, éclairant leurs mains, le visage d'Emma, et Killian ne pouvait que la trouver plus belle.

 _Solide, forte, têtue et splendide._

Il pouvait le dire, il avait sauvé la vie de son fils. Mais jamais il n'en ferait d'éloge. Il avait été là pour elle, pour lui. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais…c'était _elle._

Et il la regarda dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle put profiter du sommeil.

Puis, il la vit s'éveiller doucement. Elle leva la tête et ses yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement à son fils.

Henry semblait toujours aussi paisible, les yeux clos cependant, ce qui la ramenait à cette fureur et cette inquiétude de la veille où elle croyait qu'elle le perdait. Encore aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas totalement certaine qu'il puisse survivre. Tout était instable et fragile.

Elle embrassa la petite main de son enfant, priant silencieusement qu'il revienne à elle.

Emma capta quelque chose au coin de son regard et tourna la tête pour découvrir Killian assit silencieusement près de la porte.

Il lui sourit doucement.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose, _love_? Tu voudrais un café?"

Le ton était affectueux, le regard tendre.

Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregistré toute l'information. Qu'il soit dans la chambre avec eux depuis un bon moment était une chose, mais qu'il démontre autant d'attention en était une autre. Et Emma vit cela comme une intrusion dans sa vie privée, ce qu'elle avait désespérément essayé de détacher de tout contact qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Killian les fois précédentes.

Il y était maintenant, et depuis combien de temps, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

L'intonation était mordante.

Killian nota l'incompréhension qui traversait son regard, au-delà de sa voix tranchante.

\- Je suis resté. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Il dévia son regard vers l'enfant.

\- Qu'il allait s'en sortir."

Elle secoua la tête, déroutée, cherchant dans son expression la faille qui lui ferait avoir raison. Mais il n'y en avait aucune, semblait-il, et c'était cela qui ajoutait à son désarrois.

"Je n'ai pas de nouvelles informations. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il peut être ainsi.

Killian s'avança sur son siège et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé."

Emma le contempla encore un instant, puis tourna les yeux vers son fils.

Il était là pour quelque chose, c'était certain. Il attendait, voulait quelque chose d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle répondit par l'évidence.

"Je te remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Killian secoua la tête à nouveau, mais elle ne le vit pas cette fois, son regard n'était que pour son fils.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Emma.

Son prénom était dit dans un murmure, sonnait comme mélodie par son accent anglais.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, cherchant à tout pris une façon qu'il quitte la chambre, _sa vie_.

\- Si tu n'es pas là pour ça, pourquoi es-tu resté?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il ne bougeait pas, et ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à la question. La réponse était-elle si évidente qu'il ne sentait pas le besoin de répondre? Elle devait cependant s'en assurer.

\- Si tu es ici pour autre chose, si tu espères quelque chose de moi, profitant de la situation, tu es complètement pathétique.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle n'y pense réellement, encore plus durs qu'elle ne croyait. Toujours plus accusateurs lorsqu'elle se sentait déstabilisée, et dieu qu'il la déstabilisait constamment!

Ses traits ne démontraient aucune émotion, il accusait le coup et les paroles sans broncher.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour t'entendre me remercier. Encore moins pour espérer quelque chose de toi.

Elle fut la première à détourner le regard, reportant son attention sur son fils, même si elle sentait la présence de Killian comme un feu brûlant tout près d'elle.

\- Et si je te demandais de partir?

La réponse vint rapidement, scindant l'air suspendu entre eux.

\- Je te répondrais que je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Emma. Je te dirais qu'en ce moment, ce dont tu as le plus besoin, ce sont tes amis. Des gens qui t'aiment qui veulent t'aider et te supporter. Ne les repousse pas.

Elle pencha la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur Henry, un rire désenchanté franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous étions amis.

Pour la première fois, il soupira.

Killian avait dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire. La balle était maintenant dans son camps, il ne pouvait forcer sa présence auprès d'elle, ça ne l'aurait fait que le détester d'avantage.

Il se leva et s'approcha du seuil de la porte.

\- J'espère, Emma, que tu ne m'as jamais considéré pour moins que ça."

Lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle, comment il la voyait et comment il la considérait n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, certain qu'il n'en aurait pas de toute façon, et franchit la porte de la chambre.

Killian quitta l'hôpital incertain de ce qu'il avait laissé dans cette chambre. Incertain qu'elle ait vraiment compris son intention. Ou peut-être était-il trop certain de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu accepter.

Emma raffermit son emprise sur les doigts de son enfant, le son des pas de Killian qui s'éloignait résonnant dans sa tête.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, je suis nulle pour ce qui est des "update", mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ce ne soit pas aussi long la prochaine fois ! :)_

 _Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à maintenant et qui restent pour connaître la suite! ;)_

 _Laissez une trace de votre passage, je veux connaître vos impressions!_ :)


End file.
